Of Chaos and Demigods
by AxelTheBunny
Summary: A young Demigod's chaotic life is turned even crazier when they are thrust not only into dealing with a Jusenkyo curse, but must survive in a foreign country, make new friends, and more. What's a halfblood to do?
1. Chapter 1

AU: Alright so I'm new to Fanfiction writing, read alot of it but I specialize more in writing my own characters and wanted to try my hand at Fanfic. I'll go ahead and point out some things here to avoid questions later.

Percy Jackson- I on't plan to bring in any canonical characters with the exception of gods and monsters, though this could change, this takes place before the events of The Last Olympian.

Ranma 1/2- This takes place some time after the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion, though the exact point is unknown at this time.

These two are very different in multiple ways so I will do my best to represent the respective worlds and characters. I have no intended pairings at this time as well. I do recommend leaving a review so I can try to correct any mistakes and learn from them, as I'm unused to making fanfiction.

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or the Percy Jackson series, the only characters I own are Robin and any other original characters.

* * *

One never really can know how strange the world is until you've fallen down the rabbit hole.

Some people in this world know this better than anyone, while others live in blissful ignorance unaware of just how odd the world can be. Ignorant to the stranger side of life while they go through the course of normalcy.

When you live a life outside normalcy, you can truly see just how strange life is, primarily in those brief times when one is exposed to the orthodox, normalcy most take for granted.

To say Robin knew chaos was a bit of an understatement. Having discovered himself to be a demigod at the age of ten he quickly had ended up at a strange camp on Long Island for a few years before deciding to strike off on his own.

He'd quickly discovered the world was tough for an underaged demigod especially considering the strange events that seemed to happen around him, even for a demigod.

After a few years on his own, Robin had managed to hone his skills to an extent, and taken up the task of hunting down monsters.

Currently he was glaring at a black raven that was currently perched across from him on a bench, the mystical force known as the Mist ensuring that nobody passing by noticed the boy's strange behavior.

"It's a terrible idea." The boy said. "Stupid bird, gonna get me killed."

The raven stared at him, and if one were to believe the craziness it would almost seem as though he were adding his own comments

"No, but I'd rather go with an idea that _doesn't_ get me killed or eaten." Once again the bird seemed to respond, though to any onlookers what was being said was a mystery.

"And just where do you think I'd get a hellhound anyway."

The raven stared.

"No I don't have any better ideas!"

As if in response to the conversation a howl resounded throughout the area.

"Dammit fine guess we'll try your idea...better than just sitting here." Robin said, standing up from the bench he'd been sitting on.

Observers now could get a good look at the lightly tanned boy. He was slightly shorter than the average teenager, at least the average for the States, with dirty blonde hair. His outfit didn't seem too out of the ordinary, consisting of a black T-shirt with the name of some obscure rock band on the front and jeans.

The only indicator that this was not a normal teenager was the sheathed sword hanging from his belt, and Robin wasn't too worried about that considering the mist obscured the weapon from most normal people perception.

Last thing he needed was a bunch of mortals freaking out about a teenager carrying around a longsword.

The howl had sounded like it was nearby, and Robin only just managed to sense the danger coming in time to dodge to the left, and out of the way as the hellhound made an attempt to crush him. The bench he'd previously been sitting on wasn't fortunate enough to survive.

"Still think this'll work?" Robin asked the raven, whom had relocated to a nearby tree. Upon receiving no answer Robin sighed. "Well anything's better than sticking around here I guess."

He drew his sword in his left hand while glaring at the demon dog.

"Ya wanna try that again, Clifford?" He taunted.

While he doubted the Hellhound could understand the taunt, it did still respond by trying to disembowel him with it's claws.

Robin backstepped to avoid the attack, taking a small slash at the monster, though he made sure to only do superficial damage.

After all, he still needed the hellhound, so it wouldn't do to kill the thing.

It was a difficult task wounding the creature, since all of Robin's instincts told him to kill the hound, after all he hadn't survived this long on his own by playing tag with monsters he fought.

The hound only seemed annoyed, or maybe angry at the shallow cut.

The fight persisted in that way for a good few moments, with Robin making shallow cuts and inconsequential strikes at the hellhound before he finally decided the thing had been annoyed enough to try the plan out.

The opportunity he needed came when the hellhound made an attempt to bite him. Robin waited for the perfect moment before jumping, avoiding the attempt by the hellhound to bite off his leg and landing his foot squarely on the thing's face. Using the head of the dog as a sort of stepping stone.

He climbed onto the thing's back and simply held on, knowing what was to come next.

The hellhound didn't disappoint him either, ramming into various objects in the area to try to shake him off.

The raven joined the young demigod shortly after the chaos started, mostly because his tree was one of the first casualties in the hellhound's attempt at knocking loose the annoying demigod clinging to it's back.

"Told ya this idea sucked." Robin muttered, doing his very best to hold on as if his life depended on it. Which wasn't hard considering the accuracy of that expression at the moment.

Eventually the hellhound finally decided to do what the demigod was hoping for, and began to slip into the shadows, literally.

"Guess it worked." Robin remarked to the smug looking bird as he was slowly pulled into the shadows along with the monster.

All of a sudden it was like he was traveling at Mach 10, or what felt like it, the speed that it felt like the hellhound had begun using threatened to peel his flesh, and it was no true surprise he lost his grip on the monster at some point.

Now most people know that only creatures of the underworld had the capacity to shadow travel by themselves. However the fact they were able to pull other beings with them indicated that it was theoretically possible for somebody not affiliated with the underworld to shadow travel as well.

However while Robin was still traveling through the shadows, he had no way to really control anything about the trip.

This of course, included where he was going and the act of traveling still required energy in some form.

Needless to say the young demigod could feel his energy draining as he was plunged through darkness, His eyes already felt heavy, and the simple act of staying conscious was proving to be a trial in it's own right.

Robin could feel unconsciousness beginning to claim him, and while he did try to fight it, the unfamiliar feeling of shadow travel as well as the strain it was taking on his body, in addition to the drain of energy proved too much and the waking world soon escaped him.

* * *

It didn't feel like long before Robin woke up, at least Robin could tell it hadn't felt nearly long enough.

He'd trained himself to exhaustion a few times, and while it was a similar experience Robin felt substantially worse right now compared to how he had then.

The energy he did have was strange, it felt like I shouldn't be conscious, yet when he tried to continue resting he was unable to.

It felt like something wanted him awake, but what could do the-crap.

Robin heard someone clearing their throat and sighed before sitting up and opening his eyes.

The location was definitely something out of the ordinary, it appeared to be a vast valley filled with pools of water that varied in size and shape. Bamboo shoots appeared to be growing out of these. Rocks were also present in various locations as well as small patches of moss.

Across from him, was a face he'd not wanted to see again, A woman stood there waiting patiently with a smirk on her face, she was rather tall, and could easily be considered very beautiful, with long hair. She was clad in business attire as if she'd walked out of a board room meeting of some type only a few minutes prior, and appeared to be doing something or another on a smartphone-like device.

Had he not known who she was, the teenager would have guessed her to be around twenty five, give or take a couple of years.

Unfortunately he knew exactly who the woman in question was.

Eunomia. The Greek goddess of order, and the person he'd nearly killed himself trying to escape from.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't notice you left, perhaps it would simply be better to kill you." The goddess's face took on a thoughtful expression before she shook her head. "OOf course, that would cause almost as much trouble as letting you walk free, especially if _she_ hears about it." The woman seemed to be thinking and Robin decided he did not want to let the goddess plan a new way of dealing with him.

He'd already gotten trapped in Chicago, and while it seemed he had escaped from the city that she had sealed him in previously, he doubted that he'd have the same type of luck again.

The demigod had taken the time during the monologue to stand up, and now had to consider his options.

He could attack, but considering this was a goddess, it wasn't likely to end well, and the act would probably give her justification to kill him.

That in mind, it left him with one other possible option and while Robin didn't really think he had much of a chance to escape, it was better than standing around waiting to get locked up again.

The goddess seemed to be preoccupied with her smartphone when he made his move, and for a moment Robin almost believed he'd get away before his legs suddenly gave out and he found himself falling into one of the strange pools.

Exhaustion suddenly returning, Robin only barely noticed the strange almost tingling sensation he felt upon making contact with the water, whatever it was he decided it probably wasn't important.

Fortunately the pool was shallow enough that the demigod wasn't in any danger of drowning, but unfortunately Robin's body was largely unresponsive to the desperate commands he tried giving it.

"Running won't help, the only reason you're even conscious is because I wished to speak with you myself." The goddess said from her spot while continuing to work on her phone. Looking very much like the business woman she was dressed as. She looked up before blinking, seemingly surprised by something.

"Well, That's interesting." She remarked, though what she was referring to Robin didn't know. Robin felt himself float out of the pool before being left suspended in midair directly in front of the goddess. "Quite the annoying location you've chosen, then again with all the trouble you've given me perhaps it would make an interesting place for you."

She once again appeared to think for a second, "hmm yes perhaps one of the nearby tribes would-" She frowned as her phone beeped, turning her attention back to the handheld device before said frown deepened, as if she had just read something irritating.

"It looks like someone else has other plans for you, as much of a pain as it is for you or any of _her_ other children to walk around freely…"

The halfblood wasn't sure what to make of this whole thing, while Eunomia was merely a minor goddess, he still couldn't think of many people above her whom he was on good terms with.

The goddess merely seemed annoyed by the whole thing, and decided it was best to get things over with. She cut off the spell that was keeping Robin conscious before he could really comment, and darkness soon returned to greet the demigod.

"I can't believe they want to send him to THAT town, what are they thinking?" Euomia muttered before glancing at a small raven staring down at her. The raven soon joined the unconscious halfblood in the land of sleep and she waved a hand sending both elsewhere before sighing.

"Perhaps Eirene was right that I need a vacation…"

* * *

Ryoga Hibiki was lost.

To anyone who knew the young martial artist this would not be news.

The fact he was somewhat near his intended destination, the Tendo Dojo, was notable enough.

Heck he hadn't even had to pass through Kyoto this time before he'd found his way back to the town of Nerima.

Not that the Lost Boy was aware of his current proximity to his destination. In fact as far as he knew he was walking through a forest. Translation: Nerima Park.

To most people the distinction between a park and forest was one easily made, however Ryoga was not a normal person.

A member of the Hibiki clan, he had inherited a directional curse which had caused the tern no small amount of suffering.

While he'd been able to attend junior high thanks in part to their family dog, Shirokuro the lost boy had been subject to teasing.

After failing to arrived on time for a duel Ryoga had followed his rival to china, and to the cursed training grounds of Jusenkyo where he acquired an additional curse.

The Hibiki's quest for revenge against his rival brought him to the Tendo dojo, where the young martial artist developed a crush on one Akane Tendo, the girl whom currently dominated the bandanna-clad boy's thoughts and his reason for seeking out the Tendo dojo now.

"Oh Akane, someday I will find you and tell you how i feel." The lost boy proclaimed melodramatically. The lost boy sighed before glancing around him. He'd noticed that the trees had stopped as he'd come across a familiar fountain. "Am I in Nerima?" Ryoga questioned, he recognized the park from the time he had teamed up with Mousse.

The Lost boy took this as a sign that he was destined to make it to his location and returned to his journey with new rigor.

Too bad he was going in the wrong direction…  
Still perhaps it was for the best, Ryoga would decide on later reflection.

Especially when he came across the girl.

Ryoga recognized that the girl was likely a gaijin, considering the hair color and features the concerning thing was that she appeared to be laying in the bushes unconscious.

While she didn't appear seriously injured, aside from a few cuts and scrapes here and there. Ryoga could sense the girl was low on Ki, however and Ryoga wasn't sure what that meant.

He also spotted a raven perched on a nearby branch, staring at him. Almost as though it was watching over the young girl. After a moment Ryoga blinked at the bird was gone.

He did know that he couldn't afford to risk getting lost trying to find help, and instead flared his Ki. It wasn't long before the attempt paid off and Mu Tsu, or Mousse as most knew him, appeared carrying a takeout box that indicated he had been out on a delivery.

"Hibiki, what are you-" The male amazon stopped when he saw the unconscious girl. As well as the fact Hibiki seemed distressed, it didn't take a genius to figure out why the Lost boy had been trying to get somebody to show up.

"Explain." He asked, wondering if Ryoga had hurt someone in a fit of rage or something, it certainly wouldn't surprise the long haired boy considering the other martial artist's temper, though he couldn't really picture Ryoga hitting a woman.

"I just found her like that!"

The master of hidden weapons shrugged, doubting that the bandana clad boy wold lie about something like that, it wouldn't be honorable. He spotted a sheathed sword beside the girl, and after checking it was surprised to see the blade was made of some unknown material that seemed to glow dimly.

"You ever see a sword like this Hibiki?" He asked, thinking maybe the lost boy had seen something similar in his travels. The Hibiki in question didn't seem to find the weapon as interesting.

"Forget about the sword, we need to help her!" He yelled, and Mousse nodded before lifting the foreign girl up.

Ryoga took a moment before picking up the discarded sword, as well as a messenger bag he assumed would be missed as well.

The two proceeded to the Nekohanten, Ryoga following the Amazon to avoid getting lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Alright got a second chapter done.

The story is moving faster than expected, though that's mostly because I had an idea of what I wanted to write here already. That goes for the next chaper as well... I'll try to leave most of this at the bottom of the chapters from now on so without further ado

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, all rights go to their respective owners and creators such as Rumiko Takahashi and Rick Riordan.

The only characters I own are Robin currently.

* * *

The Nekohantan, or Cat Cafe at first glance would seem like a normal ramen shop.

Those more observant might notice the ancient shriveled woman who owned the place, as well as the two teenagers who worked as the only other employees and find these individuals to seem rather eccentric.

Those familiar with the area would recognize these individuals as some of the major players within the area of what was dubbed the Nerima Wrecking Crew.

Inside this eatery, one of the more notable and successful in the area of Furinkan along with Ucchan's Okonomiyaki, many interesting martial arts duels, some of the safer to view thanks to the presence of the ancient woman, Ku Lon or Cologne as most knew her.

It was perhaps one of the more prominent hangouts and centers of strangeness within the district, falling just short of the Tendo Dojo and Furinkan High in this respect.

Today had seemed like one of the more normal, with the residents of the building, Chinese Amazons whom had moved to the district in order to secure one Ranma Saotome in marriage.

The food was also noted to be great, as well as the entertainment. With the purple haired server, a busty chinese girl around the age of 16

This was Xian Pu, or Shampoo as most knew her, one of the many Fiancees of Ranma Saotome, and warrior of the Joketsuzoku tribe of the Bayankala Mountain range.

Also present was the Matriarch of said tribe herself, and Xian Pu's many times great grandmother. Cologne was a powerful martial artist, arguably the most powerful in Nerima, though some would claim a certain old pervert to be stronger, none had ever seen a definitive test of skill between the two.

Cologne was not a normal human, being several centuries old, she had the appearance of a shriveled up ghoul, and was currently perched on a staff almost twice as tall as she was.

The Joketsuzoku tribe, also known as the Chinese Amazons were a proud people with strict laws, and the lived up to their title of "Chinese Amazons" following a Matriarchal power structure within their tribe. The Tribe itself was based in the Bayankala Mountain range, near the infamous cursed training ground Jusenkyo.

While Cologne had sensed the spike of Ki, recognizing it as Ryoga she was too busy to worry about the antics of teenagers at all times. While Son-in-Law's chaotic circumstances brought no small amount of amusement she couldn't run off any time the young ones started fighting each other.

Besides, Mu Tzu, her Great Granddaughter's would be suitor had gone out on Delivery, and the old woman knew he'd likely investigate the Ki spike, she'd interfere only if necessary.

After all, the younglings had to make their own mistakes in order to truly learn anything, she'd help if needed, such as when she'd taught Son-in-Law the secret of the Hiryu Shoten Ha in order to defeat Happosai after being put under the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion.

She'd won quite the bet against Happosai from those events.

The ancient woman did raise a brow when Mousse arrived, leading the Lost boy along as well. Mu Tsu also appeared to be carrying a girl, one whom had a strange aura, one which seemed almost familiar to the ancient woman, though she wasn't able to place where she'd seen it before.

She noticed the Lost Boy carrying a satchel that likely belonged to the girl as well as a sheathed sword that Cologne identified as a longsword.

Shampoo saw this scene as well, and had a bit more of a reaction than the aged matriarch.

"Aiyah, what stupid duck boy do now?" She asked in broken japanese. Cologne had to wonder if her granddaughter truly was this bad at Japanese, or if she simply wanted to be underestimated.

It was interesting that many in the district seemed to think Xian Pu was not intelligent, mostly based off her rather amorous behavior towards her fiancee, and lack of skill with the japanese language.

Few realized the actual tactical cunning that Xian Pu was capable of, after all one doesn't trace someone across China with minimal knowledge of the individual without some degree of mental skill.

Not to mention many of the girl's other schemes throughout her time in Nerima, yet still many thought of her as merely a stupid bimbo.

This seeming leap of logic her great granddaughter had taken actually was understandable in Cologne's opinion, given the fact that both Ryoga and Mu Tzu had a tendency to get carried away when fighting, as well as causing a good deal of property damage. The idea that the girl was someone who had gotten caught in a fight was a perceptive one.

"But not perceptive enough Granddaughter." Cologne said under her breath, the girl's injuries, minor as they weren't serious enough to be caused by either martial artist, added to the fact they'd more likely take her to the young Doctor Tofu had that been the case.

"I could never hurt an innocent like that, how could you think that Shampoo!" Mu Tzu proclaimed dramatically.

"Because Blind duck boy stupid!" The purple haired girl answered without any mercy for the boy's feelings.

She listened in as the boys explain how the girl had been found to Shampoo, all the while using her vast martial skill to easily takeover serving the patrons with such speed and accuracy that most would find impossible.

"Mu Tzu, help Xian Pu serve the customers, Ryoga will take the girl and follow me." The matriarch ordered in a tone that left no room for defiance.

The teen nodded, even forgoing the usual "old monkey" comment and allowed the lost boy to carefully take the girl.  
Cologne sighed, well at least she wouldn't need to close the restaurant this time, she simply hoped this girl was not some wayward fiancee of Son-in-Law's...naive as that idea was.

She wouldn't put it past the boy's oaf of a father to arrange marriages overseas as well as within Japan.

She lead the lost boy to one of the back rooms, which normally was allocated for storage, it was clear enough that to serve her purpose for the moment however and even held a cot within it.

"Place the girl over there, then perhaps you can explain some things." She pointed with her staff rapped the lost boy on the head when he proceeded to go in the opposite direction.

Fortunately Ryoga only needed to be corrected once this time, and managed to place the unknown girl onto the cot.

"How did you come across this girl?" Cologne asked, as she looked the stranger over inspecting her injuries. It appeared she had been correct as the girl's injuries seemed superficial and none appeared as if they could have resulted in the girl's abysmal amount of Ki.

"I was just looking for the Dojo and found her in a bush." Ryoga explained, the lost boy was worried, after all he didn't like the idea of some random person being hurt, none of the Nerima martial artists would have.

Well Maybe Kodachi...but she was crazy.

"Hmm" Cologne hummed, inspecting the girl herself, she seemed to be relatively athletic by normal standards, though a bit on the petite side, there were signs of malnourishment though Cologne doubted it was due to abuse or similar circumstances. Though it was a possibility.

She was definitely a foreigner, based off her features Cologne would guess either European or American in origin.

She hadn't been exaggerating about the girl's ki levels, it seemed like whatever happened left the girl with just enough Ki to keep her alive.

Cologne mentally checked off what could reasonably do such a thing, she recalled hearing rumors of a technique that could do such a thing, however the only one who reportedly knew this was supposedly teaching at a school in Minato currently.

There was the possibility of a demon, however that too was dismissed due to the simple fact the girl was left alive, and relatively unharmed.

The final possibility seemed more likely, which was that the child attempted some form of Ki technique with a larger requirement than she could handle, or something similar.

That explanation would fit with what Cologne could see, and the child did have the marks of a fighter, albeit not one who could even approach the levels of those within the Nerima district.

"I suppose that was why you used your Ki then? Interesting." Cologne was a bit surprised actually, not that the Hibiki boy would help, no he was honorable enough not to leave a wounded girl laying around.

What surprised her was that Ryoga had thought to use his Ki as a flare rather than doing something foolish like trying to find help for her himself.

Perhaps the boy was learning from past mistakes? A thought for another time,

"I just wanted to make sure she got the help she needed." Ryoga explained, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

Cologne decided to move on, spotting an amulet around the girl's neck and carefully removing it.

The amulet was made of a mixture of silver and some strange metal that appeared to glow dimly. The metal seemed similar to bronze, and Cologne could sense magic from the amulet of some kind.

"Was there anything odd about the area you found her?" Cologne asked inspecting the inscription on the amulet, despite being unfamiliar with the language.

"No it was a normal park...or was it a forrest?"

Cologne sighed and mentally resolved to ask Mu Tsu about it later instead.

She moved on to the next item of interest, placing the strange amulet onto a box next to the girl's cot. Before deciding to inspect the more outwardly strange item in the girl's possession, the sword.

The sword was surprisingly light, with a slightly decorative sheath, that seemed mostly to be made of leather and that strange bronze-like metal.  
It was clear to the Matriarch that the weapon was designed to be used with one hand, and she had to wonder why a child would need such a thing.

It reminded her of many of the artifacts which the tribe kept, specifically those that could be traced to their ancestors during the times of the greeks.'

The blade itself appeared to be made of the same metal, and Cologne wouldn't be surprised if several of the ancient artifacts her tribe kept were of the same material, though she had to wonder then how this child got a hold of it...unless.

There was one possibility, the time of old brought many heroes into the Amazon tribe however she had heard nothing of the godchildren in the modern day.

The matriarch shook her head, knowing she'd need to wait for the child to awaken before any true answers to her questions could be gained. The elder did not get where she was without patience however, she would get the answers she desired.

If her current theory about this child was confirmed, she would need to consult the counsel back in China at some point,still either way she'd need more information.

The old woman decided not to search the girl's pack, deciding to respect the child's privacy and leaving it off to the side along with the girl's sword.

Instead Cologne looked over the girl's clothing, which while on first glance seemed normal, though the clothes seemed to be cut more for a male than a female, the girl also seemed to neglect wearing proper support.

THe clothes definitely weren't new, given how worn the girl's jeans were, Cologne had to wonder if they had been stolen.

It was evident the child was either living in poor conditions, or living on the street.'

"A rough life for one so young." Cologne thought out loud.  
Cologne turned her attention back to the lost boy, who now seemed to be sitting and waiting for her to finish her inspection of the child's condition.

"Perhaps you should go and pay Son-in-Law a visit?" She suggested then rolled her aged eyes at Ryoga's reaction..

"You expect me to just abandon h-" he was interrupted when Cologne's staff rapped against his forehead. "What do you think you will accomplish here? The girl will awaken in a few days, try not to get lost in that time, I'm sure she'd want to thank her savior." Cologne turned and began leaving before noticing that Ryoga still seemed hesitant to leave the girl.

"Child let her rest, her Ki merely needs to recover."

Ryoga nodded and followed the old woman out after this. While he didn't fully trust Cologne under normal circumstances, especially after the Bakusai Tenketsu fiasco she would have little reason to lie to him right now.

"Granddaughter, take the boy to the Tendos."

The purple haired girl seemed excited by this prospect than anything, though not so much about guiding Ryoga.

"Shampoo go see Airen yes?" She asked and Cologne shrugged figuring it wouldn't do any harm. "Of course, simply remember to guide the Lost Boy there first."

The bubbly Amazon and Lost Boy departed and Cologne noticed a bird had flown into the restaurant. A raven specifically.

"I suppose you shall be staying as well then?" She asked, having noticed the raven's unusual ki as well as the fact it was staring in the direction of the sleeping girl.

The raven stared in response and Cologne sighed.

"Just try not to disturb the customers" Cologne noticed.

"I need to go and protect my darling Shampoo, who knows what Saotome is going to do with her." Mousse muttered before attempting to slip away.

Cologne's staff whacking his head told the boy his attempt was in vain.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Part-time, get back to work." Cologne ordered before taking on an amused look. "Besides, if Son-in-Law were so easily seduced we'd be in china by now."

* * *

Three days passed before the girl's condition changed.

Finally however she seemed well enough Cologne could tell that the girl would wake up shortly, based primarily on her ki.

The girl's Ki was rather impressive, being much larger than most normal people, and while it didn't touch the Ki's most Nerimian martial artists, it was at least a match for the Tendo girl's.

An impressive feat in itself considering the girl's aura indicated little to no Ki training.

The whole thing was abnormal in the extreme, and Cologne felt it likely supported her current theory regarding the girl in question.

Regardless the child seemed to be awakening, and Cologne had already sent her Granddaughter to fetch the Lost Boy.

Now to see how this would add to the chaotic martial arts madness of Nerima. Cologne cackled in amusement at the possible entertainment, scaring several patrons of the Nekohantan restaurant.

* * *

Robin wasn't quite sure where he was, it definitely wasn't the valley he'd been in previously. For one thing he was in a bed, or at least some kind of army cot.

The second thing he noticed was that his amulet was missing, and that detail caused his eyes to open faster than anything as panic struck, before he found the amulet to the side and relief flooded.

Now that the demigod's eyes were open he could see he was in some type of storeroom and based off some of the things stored inside it looked like for some type of restaurant, at least aside from a chest in the corner that the halfblood decided he would not be touching anytime soon.

Nothing good ever came from mysterious chests in his experience, especially ones that were as well decorated as that one.

The demigod's sword and bag seemed to be on the opposite side of the room, near the door apparently.

Why was he here? It didn't seem likely that Eunomia was running a restaurant, though considering how eccentric some gods were it wouldn't surprise him too much.

A voice behind him spoke, though Robin couldn't really understand what it was saying. What language was that? Japanese? It sounded like it.

"Uh...what?" He responded intelligently while turning around to face the source of the voice. Wait...why did his voice sound strange, almost like it was higher pitched than normal?

He dismissed that oddity in favor of reflecting on the strange sight before him.

It was...he wasn't sure what the thing in front of him was, some kind of shriveled up ghoul?

"What the-" he was interrupted when a gnarled wooden staff suddenly impacted his skull.

"I am merely an old woman long past her prime," the newly determined old woman stated. "And I assume by the confused look on your face you did not understand what was said?" the woman asked. Before receiving a nod from Robin.

Robin had no clue what was going on, there was the before mentioned oddity with his voice, as well as the fact his body felt different, not necessarily uncomfortable or completely foreign, but merely strange.

"Apologies, it is typically expected one knows the language of the country they reside." The woman's voice said suddenly. Causing Robin to blink...did that mean?

"Are you saying I'm in Japan?" He asked, confused.

How in hades had he...why was he in Japan?  
"I assume you are not here of your own choice then?" The woman questioned before sighing. "I am Cologne of the Joketsuzoku, you are currently within my establishment within Nerima, Tokyo."

Robin blinked, wondering what type of name "Cologne" was before shrugging it off, he'd heard weirder. Suddenly realizing he should probably introduce himself as well, before wondering if that was a good idea.

"I'm Robin, and this is-" Robin stopped upon realizing that the raven he had been about to introduce was missing. "Shit where's Kako?" He asked slightly panicked while using the abbreviated version of the Raven's name. Kakotychía rarely ever left him alone.

"If you are referring to the raven, it is in the other room, quite the strange pet for a young girl." Cologne's comment at the end of the statement nearly went over Robin's head until he focused on it.

Wait...girl?

The demigod looked his own body over for the first time since waking up, and sure enough somehow she was a female.

"Wait why am I a girl!" She yelled, confused. This was definitely new.

* * *

AN

Alright so Robin has learned about her curse, gotten admit it's gotta suck to accidentally shadow travel to Jusenkyo now for a bit of explanation

 **Why did Robin sleep so long?**

Nico mentioned accidentally traveling to China knocked him out for a week and while Robin didn't do so completely under his own power, he ddid have to fuel it for a significant amount of the distance, the only reason he'd been conscious when Eunomia was around was she was making him. I figured it would be unrealistic to have Robin just sleep off the effects in only a few hours.

 **When in the Ranmaverse does this take place?**

Not sure, the Ranmaverse has a very unclear timeline, while certain events are definitely before others, and the first two volumes/seasons have some semblance of ordering to them mostly Ranma is rather episodic with a very moldable timeline. I will say that it definitely takes place after the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion and before Hinako-sensei arrives or Ranma's mother. Losely I'd place it somewhere within the bounds of the Shi shi Hokodan and Moko Takabisha's introductions possibly a few weeks after that. With some events thrown in earlier or later as needed.

 **Pronouns**

Will change depending on current gender, it makes it easier to keep things straight though dialogue wise might be different.

 **Good and evil?**

This is an important thing i want to go over, I'll try to be brief but these two source materials are very different in this aspect. Ranma is very much a gray morality universe, everyone has played the role of a villain or done rather selfish acts, this is as opposed to PJ universe where it is much more a case of good vs. evil with the main plot. While some gods and demigods do fall in between for the most part it is very different. So I imagine that, for example Happosai and Cologne are on friendlier terms. The only thing I can accept of the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion arc is that Happosai was truly using it to train Ranma or force Ranma into desperation. Why else would you weaken the only worthy heir/heiress to your own legacy in such a way other than to test them, as well as forcing Ranma into a position where he'd trust Cologne enough to take the Hiryu Shoten Ha training.

Next time: Robin meets more of the wrecking Crew, learns about Jusenkyo curses, and finds him/herself at the Tendo Dojo


	3. Chapter 3

Cologne wasn't too surprised to find out that the girl wasn't originally female, the girl's clothing had indicated as much.

Really the only likely reason she hadn't realized it sooner would have been the fact that she hadn't yet gotten up from the bed, as well as the fact that the current girl was not nearly as...gifted as Son-in-Law's female form.

It had actually been one of the reasons she asked Shampoo to bring Ranma with her when she retrieved the lost boy, though she hadn't mentioned her theory to the children, and figured it would be best not to mention it until Ranma had arrived.

Of course the old woman still did have to try to calm the newly made girl down as well as address one other serious problem with her plans.

"So I was right to assume this form isn't your original form, do you know how you might have acquired it?"

"Last thing I remember I was-Eunomia!" Robin recalled, with some annoyance. "Wait that doesn't make sense...why would she turn me into a girl?" Robin thought aloud. She really didn't get it.

"Perhaps the who is not as important as the where?" Cologne offered, though she was a bit unnerved by the revelation. She didn't show it of course, and the information that the child had some connection to one of the divine did support her theory.

"Nah it was just some pools of water, didn't seem all that special to me." She answered, though when she thought about it, she did fall into one of those "pools of water" and Eunomia had reacted to something after that.

"It sounds like you may have found yourself in Jusenkyo though how you came here is a curiosity…"

"You seem oddly calm about all this…" Robin pointed out, she wasn't sure she'd be so open to the idea that someone could change genders if she wasn't already half god.

From what she understood, she'd somehow turned into a girl, and then was sent to Japan...great..

On the other hand most of the issues going on with Olympus and the olympians lately was in the states, and she really had no interest in helping either the Olympians or Kronos' army.

She knew the conflict had yet to truly escalate, but it was hard not to hear about it when one encountered monster often as she did, and while she'd heard something about Mount Tam in California, it really didn't concern her yet, she wasn't associated with Camp Halfblood. So naturally she only knew that something was happening, and no details.

Oh she knew she was sent here for some reason, but she wasn't really sure why,

Cologne laughed at that. "Obviously you haven't spent much time here." The matriarch replied in amusement.

Robin somehow got the feeling she wouldn't be the strangest person around here, weird as that idea seemed.

What could be stranger than a demigod?

Several individuals throughout Tokyo sneezed.

"So how were you involved with a goddess child?" THe old woman asked, and Robin sighed.

"It's complicated." She answered, hoping to avoid the discussion.

"So what is this Jusenkyo thing anyway, what makes you think it's the same place?"

Cologne narrowed her eyes, before deciding to indulge the child for now.

"Jusenkyo, or the Springs of Sorrow is an ancient training ground near my tribe's homeland, in China." The old woman started. "It is the location of many tragic stories, and within there lies many cursed pools each giving the form of what last drowned to any unfortunate enough to fall in them."

"Sounds about right." Robin commented, finally deciding to stand up. She noticed the lack of coordination right away and frowned.

"You are in a new body, surely you don't expect it to be the same." Cologne commented, seeing the neo-girl's reaction.

"This...is gonna take some getting used to." Robin stated.

"Indeed."

* * *

Ranma Saotome, Heir and occasional Heiress of the Anything goes school of Martial arts was having a relatively calm day.

Of course, Ranma rarely had calm days, and as such had been bored out of his skull while trying to figure out what was going on with one Ryoga Hibiki.

The central individual which Nerima's chaos seemed to be derived from, and key member of the infamous Nerima Wrecking Crew, Ranma had been raised from the age of two for one simple thing. Martial arts.

For the majority of the sixteen year-old's life he'd traveled through Japan and China with his father. Learning from various martial arts masters. Ranma was also known for his numerous fiancees, and rather unorthodox love life.

Engaged to no less than at least five women, mostly due to his father's incompetence Ranma's love life was complicated to say the least.

The first of his fiancees was one he'd been betrothed to since before birth, Akane Tendo, the heiress to the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and as Ranma described her an "uncute tomboy."

The second of the fiancees was one Ukyo Kuonji, an Okonomiyaki obsessed crossdressing girl whom his father had arranged the marriage of when Ranma was six, before running off with the dowry and Ranma.

The last of Ranma's relevant fiancees was possibly the only one he was actually responsible for, the purple-haired amazon warrior known as Shampoo. Ranma had beaten her in a fight, and because of the laws of the amazon tribe become betrothed to her as a result.

This wasn't the only problem young Ranma faced. Ranma also possessed a curse from the training ground of Jusenkyo, which caused him to turn into girl when he comes into contact with cold water. As well as having several rivals whom claimed they wanted to kill him.

Currently he and the Hibiki were glaring at each other from opposite ends of the Dojo.

"Why wontcha jus tell me what's goin on ya jerk?" Ranma asked.

Ryoga had been acting strange for the last several days, ever since he'd arrived with Mousse.

Hell the Bandana-clad boy hadn't even tried to pick a fight with him in the past few days, much to Ranma's annoyance.

After all how was he supposed to get some practice in if his strongest rival didn't spar him?

"It's none of your business Saotome" Ryoga answered stubbornly. He saw no reason to give Ranma any reason to mock him over finding that girl.

"Come on, we're buddies ain't we?"Ranma continued to pester Ryoga.

Roga gritted his teeth, Ranma had no clue how much he'd caused the lost boy to suffer, honestly Ryoga wanted to start a fight with the other boy, but knew he couldn't risk getting kicked out of the Tendo dojo right now. After all his honor said he needed to ensure that girl was alright.

Suddenly something smashed through one of the walls and a purple haired girl stepped through the hole.

"Ni hao!" The Bubbly amazon exclaimed. "Ranma take Shampoo on date yes?" The amazon asked.

Soon another girl appeared storming in from the door. Short blue-ish black hair and a yellowish gi indicated exactly who it was.

The youngest of three sisters, and only one with a real interest in the art Akane Tendo had been coming out to practice when she heard Shampoo's arrival.

"What is she doing here?" The volatile Tendo yelled.

"Aiyah, Great grandmother say bring Airen and Lost boy, you two come yes?" she explained, deciding to drop the hope of her Airen going on a date with her at the moment.

"Ranma, you aren't really going to go with her right?"

Ranma put a hand behind his head sheepishly messing with his pigtail. "Come on 'Kane if the ol' ghoul says it's important ya really think it's a good idea to ignore it?" The pigtailed boy pointed out.

Akane thought about it for a moment, while she didn't trust Cologne much, she supposed a plot to drag Ranma to China wouldn't require Ryoga, and she was sure Ryoga would keep the other martial artist from doing anything perverted.

She would volunteer to go with, however the short haired tendo had already made plans for the day, and simply had wanted to get a workout in first...still with Ryoga present she guessed it was fine. He was such a good friend.

"Well...alright I guess…" She conceded, though she did give the amazon a wary stare.

"Pervert girl too too paranoid." Shampoo commented, not at all worried.

"I AM NOT!"" Akane yelled, clenching her fist.

Ranma wisely decided not to comment,, not particularly feeling like getting malleted today and instead too preoccupied trying to figure out what was going on.

Just what was the ol' ghoul up to anyway?

* * *

Cologne, glanced over at the young neo-girl across from her.

The two had relocated to the restaurant, since it wasn't currently too busy and were currently sitting across from each other,

She hadn't noticed before, but it seemed the girl was having some trouble sitting still;;, even more so than Son-in-law typically did.

She'd continued speaking with the girl, and learned several facts from her. The first being that she was in fact American, and that apparently she wasn't supposed to be able to see the sword,

That had upped the old woman's suspicions, she'd heard stories of this mythical "Mist" however anyone with enough knowledge of it as well as the spiritual world in general knew that those with a high enough Ki could see through it for the most part.

Though it still required some level of perception to distinguish reality from illusion, and even then one could occasionally be fooled if inexperienced enough.

She'd also learned more about young Robin's life, at least as much as the girl was willing to tell.

Apparently her father had died in some kind of accident while at work, and young Robin had spent a few years after that at some place she merely referred to as "camp."

The only information Cologne was able to get from the girl about this camp was that it was in New York, and that it was rather secretive and exclusive.

The child's years on her own also went a good ways to explaining some things, such as the malnutrition that she had noticed, considering the child likely didn't have access to a regular food source.

There was still the issue of what the child was hiding, and as Cologne learned more her suspicions had only grown that her theory would be proven.

She didn't wish to bully the child into revealing the information, no that would damage the fragile bonds of trust she'd been working to form.

She'd decided to wait until the children arrived to explain more of the Jusenkyo curse, considering that she'd allow the child to begin adjusting to her new form first.

Besides it was probably better if the child learned from Son-in-Law, after all it could help the pigtailed martial artist accept the curse if he had someone with the same problem around.

Speaking of which, the child didn't seem to speak japanese, something that could be an issue if left alone.

Especially given that she wouldn't be able to interact with the others, Cologne had no doubt that the child would be sticking around, if nothing else for the simple fact she seemed to have no place to go, nor money to be able to reach home.

She made a mental note to speak with the middle Tendo girl about getting the girl some papers, after all it could be an issue if the child had to face problems with immigration.

She had an artifact which could help the child's language problem, since she seemed to have no issue with enchanted artifacts. Speaking of which...

"Child, perhaps we need to address the issue of the language problem before- Cologne was cut-off when two shouts suddenly rang out.

"Agh, SHAMPOO, GET OFFA ME!" The voice quickly identified by Cologne as Ranma's came before the second much angrier shout came. "RANMA HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON AKANE IN MY PRESENCE!"

A moment later a black and red blur flew threw the doorway before smashing into some tables within the restaurant.

While the dialogue was lost on the demigod, Robin's eyes widened in surprise at the spectacle.

"You get used to it young one." Cologne said, why did she look so amused?

* * *

The trip to the Nekohantan had been going surprisingly well Ranma had noted.

Of course he'd obviously spoken too soon, as eventually he'd said something to cause his Amorous Amazonian fiancee to glomp him.

"Agh SHAMPOO, GET OFFA ME!" He yelled, when he noticed Ryoga shaking with anger….uh oh.

"RANMA HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON AKANE IN MY PRESENCE!"The lost boy shouted before delivering a powerful right hook to the Pigtailed boy.

Now normally Ranma could easily dodge the lost boy's punches however, considering he'd been too busy trying to detach the purple haired amazon girl from him, and Ryoga had gone to full blown righteous-anger mode Ranma had been only able to remove the amazon from his person before being struck by the blow.

Naturally he went flying through the air and but somehow Ryoga had ended up ironically sending Ranma in the right direction.

The pigtailed boy found himself crashing into some tables within the Nekohantan, fortunately having entered through the doorway rather than the wall.

"Whaddya do that for?" Ranma yelled before getting up and dusting himself off as though nothing had happened.

He stopped when he noticed the ancient matriarch sitting at the restaurant's counter along with an unfamiliar girl.

Ranma blinked, this girl talking to the ghoul was definitely new, he didn't recognize her at least, and based off her surprise at is method of entry, it was obvious she wasn't a nerima resident.

The girl definitely put his "fiancee alarm" on alert too,,.attractive and heavily armed if the sword on her belt was to be taken into account.

The girl didn't have the "assets" of Shampoo or his own female form. In fact she actually seemed to be rather small in the chest area, with blonde hair that indicated she wasn't of Japanese descent not to mention her skin tone which while slightly tan, seemed to indicate more european descent than anything. She stood at maybe a few inches taller than his cursed form, but definitely was shorter than any of the other girls.

Ranma didn't stop at assessing the girl's appearance however, and had immediately moved on to assessing her ability and skill. What he found was a mixed bag in his opinion. While skill wise she seemed to be at a lower level than even Akane, the girl seemed to have both a tactical awareness and surprising reflexes. The martial artist hadn't missed the girl's hand discretely move to her sword, almost immediately in fact.

There was also the fact she seemed to be assessing him much the same way he was currently doing, though Ranma knew he was substantially more impressive.

"Heh, I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout this"

* * *

Robin's first impulse was to draw her weapon.

No mortal could send someone flying like that, heck the majority of demigods couldn't, let alone getting up after being sent flying through several solid objects like that almost as if nothing happened.

She didn't draw her sword though mostly because this...boy hadn't really made any hostile move, and Cologne seemed completely calm about the whole thing.

The boy then said something, and while she didn't understand what was said, she caught the name "Saotome Ranma" being said and assumed he was introducing himself.

"Uh...hi?" She said uncertainly.

Thankfully Cologne interjected, explaining her issue with communication to the japanese boy, as well as to the two other teens who had come in after him.

"A moment, child, perhaps I have something that could assist you with this issue."

The half-blood thought for a moment, she really didn't have any reason to mistrust the old woman so far, though she had avoided mentioning anything regarding her status as a demigod.

Still she didn't even know if she wanted to stay here really, it wasn't like she had anywhere she had to be, and she hadn't been enrolled in school anyway since she'd first gone to camp.

She didn't want to be indebted to the woman anymore than she already was, though she had been gaining a healthy respect for the old woman.

She focused more on the boy who had crashed through the restaurant, he was apparently mortal, or supposedly a mortal, yet he'd apparently taken a blow powerful enough to do that? Could she become that strong?

She knew that taking the offer would be more than simply accepting help, she could tell it was a commitment.

She still didn't even know why she was here, but at the same time another thought came to her. This was her chance.

Demigods weren't known to have long lifespans, and not to mention there had been a war brewing from what she'd heard.

Did she really want to go back? At the very least she could learn more of the local martial arts before leaving. Could she even go back? She didn't exactly have much money, certainly not enough for a trip back to the states.

"I can't really afford to repay you for your help."

Cologne cackled before giving her a smile.

"Consider it an investment child." The old woman said ominously before turning towards the storage room.

* * *

AN-

Alright, didn't get as far as originally planned. Gave ya'll a description of Robin's female form as well. Cologne is actually rather fun to write. Ranma as well was an enjoyable character in the brief scenes I had with him. He should be getting more screen time in the next chapter- Robin cheats the language barrier, gets to talk to the other teens, and pays a visit to the dojo.

Be sure to review if you have questions or comments. I'm more than willing to address people's concerns and always appreciate the feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

The Joketsuzoku tribe was one of ancient origins.

The tribe could in fact trace their origins to over three thousand years before,

The secret of their origins were well kept, as few if any knew where the tribe originated from.

The tribe was known for their fierce martial skills, incredible techniques, strange names, and stranger laws.

The Joketsuzoku was also known for their collection of artifacts, whether less than useful weapons or magical artifacts. The Joketsuzoku had long since used magic for numerous purposes, and unlike other reclusive tribes created methods of acquiring new members and talents.

While most of the talents the tribe recruited were martial in design, as they were primarily a warrior tribe and the Jusendo valley required much strength and skill to survive in, not merely because of other tribes.

Regardless some of the talent they acquired was of a more mental or spiritual form, and as such this had allowed them to gain much in terms of magical ability among the tribe.

In ancient times, it was said even god children had joined their rank and added to their strength, though it had been many years since the children of the gods had been seen.

Regardless, the tribe had been able to acquire, or create many magical artifacts because of such talents, some of which could help with convenience.

Cologne herself had taken several artifacts with her upon leaving, deciding to keep them in storage to avoid nosy busybodies from causing too much havoc.

The ancient woman was currently searching through a chest, one which held a ki space much like those used by the hidden weapon users of the village, such as young Mu Tzu.

It took the elderly amazon several minutes to find what she seeked, during which the younger martial artists simply stared trying to discern what the woman could possibly have within the chest that could be of any use.

"Ah, I thought I left it here!" The matriarch finally exclaimed before pulling something out and shutting the chest.

When she showed the teenagers a golden bracelet, one that seemed rather decorative, Shampoo gasped.

"Aiyah, is Fanyi Dài! Band of Translation!" She exclaimed. The younger amazon had to wonder why her Great Grandmother would be giving such an artifact to an outsider.

"Indeed, if you recall Granddaughter, you yourself refused to wear it." Cologne pointed out, though that fact wasn't surprising. Shampoo had always been prideful, and the idea of depending on magic to allow her to communicate, especially given Mu Tzu's proficiency with languages was not one she was willing to entertain.

Robin meanwhile didn't understand the dialogue between the two amazons and while Cologne was translating what was being said to english for her benefit for now, she didn't really want to be left dependent on the woman.

:ya sure 'bout jus givin' something like that away ol' ghoul?" Ranma asked, he knew that some people, like Pop would be more likely to sell such a thing, or steal it from the girl if given the chance.

"She has already shown some proficiency with handling enchanted objects, and I have no use for it." Cologne explained, not bothering to translate the answer for the girl currently.

Instead Cologne was thinking more to the future, if this girl...who was apparently really a boy, was truly of divine blood, she would have a long road ahead of her.

Especially if that old legend turned out to be true, she merely hoped the child would be ready when the time came.

The trinket was a small price to pay to help the child along her path.

Especially if the legends were to be believed.

Ryoga was getting annoyed, especially with a certain pigtailed nuisance that wouldn't stop bugging him.

Ranma had obviously figured out the girl had something to do with his behavior the past few days and seemed to be under the impression he knew her.

While part of the other martial artist's guess had been accurate Ryoga really didn't know much more than Ranma did at the moment.

It wasn't like he could really speak english, while he'd learned a few phrases out of necessity, mostly due to being lost and ending up in places where english was the primary language.

While he rarely ever really got THAT lost, it had happened quite a bit before, especially when the lost boy was younger.

Finally, Robin sighed before taking the magical item,she'd need to find some way to thank the old woman, but for now the language barrier was annoying her. She couldn't understand a word being said.

"So I just put this thing on?" She asked. It didn't seem that bad, possibly just a tad feminine, though that was likely more due to the fact it had been designed for a female.

Besides Robin really didn't care, she much prefered practicality over anything, and it was just a stupid bracelet. She put it on, and was surprised to see it resize to fit her arm. While not uncomfortable she didn't have to worry about the possibility of losing it.

"So does it work?"Ryoga asked.

Robin wasn't too surprised to learn that it did, though with the possibility of social interaction, she felt a bit shy.

Considering the majority of her conversations in the last couple years had been with a bird, it was rather strange the idea of talking to people near her own age.

What should she say? She decided to just go with it after a moment, she just hoped she didn't make herself look stupid.

The neo-girl did have to wonder why the boy would question if it worked, and why the boy in red, Ranma if she remembered right. Seemed to be eying it warily.

"Why wouldn't it?" She asked.

Ryoga was surprised, he'd expected this to be one of the amazon's less useful artifacts. If anything he was willing to bet it had some kind of effect to make the user look stupid, like the Mark of The god had, though admittedly that hadn't been connected to the Amazons..

"Ya forgot ta mention it would take part'a her ki." A voice said from behind Ryoga. The lost boy quickly identified it as Ranma, and realized that he was correct.

The bracelet seemed to be siphoning off a small amount of Ki, not enough to be dangerous but it would definitely cause the girl to tire easier, though that likely wouldn't be noticeable unless she were in a fight...considering this was Nerima though…

"How could you not mention something like that? She could be hurt!" Ryoga yelled.

"Calm down, both of you should know by now that no shortcut is without it's drawbacks." Cologne said. Robin however was just confused.

""Right, should probably introduce myself, the name's Robin, nice to meetcha." Robin said, introducing herself to the other teens.

"Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga responded, this girl did seem rather nice, though she also seemed to speak a bit too much like Ranma for There was no way a cute girl like this was some punk like Saotome right?

The purple haired Amazon, Cologne's great granddaughter if she recalled, merely pointed to herself.

"Is Xian Pu!"

"Now child, I believe we have to discuss your curse..." Cologne said,.

"Curse?" The three teens asked, before looking at eachother, and then Robin.

Robin suddenly felt hot, though not painfully so, water being poured on her head by a certain ancient martial artist before she could even realize the old woman had retrieved a kettle. Where in hades had she gotten that from?

"Why'd you go an do tha-" Robin stopped as he noted his voice had changed again, though this time it had changed back to bracelet ended up resizing itself, but sure enough Robin was male again.

"Wait...how did? I'm cured?"

Ranma was surprised, he hadn't expected the girl to be cursed, though he'd had his suspicions when Cologne mentioned this curse.

Still he'd expected an animal curse like what most Nerima curse victims had, rather than someone who shared his own curse.

And apparently didn't even get the run-down on how the curses worked, that'd mess with a guy's head.

"So guessin' ya brought me here so I could help 'im with the curse then?" Ranma asked.

He wasn't all too surprised, though the idea of having someone else around who understood his curse was appealing. There was only so much that he felt comfortable talking about where the curse was involved, since nobody else could really understand it.

"Wait, help? Why would I need help now?" Robin asked, a feeling of dread swelling.

"Surely, you don't believe the curse to be that simple child, Jusenkyo is a water curse...with cold water one will change to the cursed form, while hot water restores the original form."

Suddenly a stream of cold water struck the pigtailed martial artist.

Robin had seen many strange things, from gods and monsters to evil hot dog vendors. Still seeing the boy change was rather unsettling, mostly because of how quick the change really was.

One second the male Ranma had stood there and now in his place was a short, busty, redheaded girl with a scowl on her face.

"Whaddya do that for!" She yelled, glaring at the aged matriarch whom was calmly placing a now empty bucket to the side.

"Demonstration." Cologne answered simply.

Meanwhile Ryoga was feeling depressed, Of course he would save a cute girl only for it to really be a guy. It was a well known fact that the Lost boy tended to get attached easily, and naturally fate had felt the need to play with his fragile heart of glass once again.

Robin noticed the strange, visibly green aura around the lost boy. While he didn't know what it really meant something told him, whether it was the heavy feeling in the air or simply the strange, sudden feeling of depression he wasn't sure.

Robin sighed, something told him this was going to be much more complicated than he'd originally expected.

A raven flew through the door, barely by the martial artists, mostly because Ryoga was yelling at Ranma again, something about someone named Akane.

Robin shook her head at the two dueling martial artists before turning to the raven.

"What did we get ourselves into this time?"

Kakotychia chose not to answer.

* * *

Soon Business at the popular ramen restaurant picked up again as the afternoon rush came around.

With many both ordering lunch from home as well as walking in, the Amazons soon had to focus more on work.

While Cologne could easily keep up with the work pace while also being able to talk to Robin, he didn't really want to be a distraction.

So somehow he'd ended up following Ranma to the Dojo.

Ryoga meanwhile had disappeared somewhere, and Ranma seemed to take this as a typical occurrence, merely saying something about "Porkbutt getting lost again."

Ranma wasn't surprised to see that Robin was more coordinated in his natural form.

While she had adjusted to the differences in forms, Robin had only had his female form for a few days apparently, and most of that time had been spent unconscious.

The pigtailed girl could tell he still wasn't likely to be a major player in Nerima yet, but at the very least could tell in male form Robin would be able to hold his own against Akane, though most likely Robin wouldn't be able to win, especially with the handicap caused by the bracelet thing.

The two had been walking beside the canal. Ranma walking atop the fence while Robin was seemed content staying on the street below.

Then Robin found himself being surprised by cold water for the second time.

This time becoming the newest victims of the Infamous Ladle Lady of Nerima. A fiend which had been terrorizing the cursed Nerimian since their arrival.

"Gods that's weird." Robin muttered, assuming the woman simply hadn't noticed her.

Ranma hopped down, she was a bit annoyed that the other neo-girl seemed to still be taller than her, though considering Robin's male form was actually shorter than his own, she figured it evened out.

"Ya seem to be takin' it well though." Ranma said with a shrug.

Honestly the new teen's quick acceptance of the curse, or at least lack of hostility about it was throwing Ranma for a loop.

Wasn't she annoyed about suddenly having her manhood taken away?

"Maybe I'm just good at hiding it." Robin answered, though she kept a playful edge to her voice.

To be honest she wasn't sure what to think about the curse.

It certainly wasn't the worst she'd heard of, hades knew what the Eunomia would have done to her if given the justification.

There was also the fact that she was still alive, and from the last few years she'd learned that as long as she was alive, and preferably uninjured she didn't need to dwell on the negatives.

Not to say she _liked_ the predicament, she simply knew it could have been far worse.

"Besides, when you get used to the world tryin to kill you, you learn not to worry too much about things like this…"

She would still have prefered if her coordination hadn't been shot to hades. The blonde thought after tripping and falling on her face.

Ranma chuckled at that, yep definitely new to the body.

"Well glad someone finds this amusing." Robin said from her current spot on the ground, before getting up. She gave the pigtailed girl a look of annoyance. She managed to get back to her feet and continue walking only to nearly lose her footing again.

"Dammit, what's wrong with me?" She asked, this was gettin old real fast.

The redhead had stepped in to prevent her from falling and decided to give her some insight. "Yer not used ta bein a girl yet, shorter limbs plus the muscles are different." The redhead pointed out.

Robin blinked, that made sense. "Different center of balance too, gonna be a pain to compensate for that." She noted.

She'd definitely need to train a bit in this form, sooner or later a monster would find it's way here after all.

The last thing she'd want was to die because she'd neglected to get used to the differences between these two forms.

Ranma nodded, "Better get used ta it, can't count how many times I've changed in tha middle of a fight."

Robin noticed a strange mailbox out of the corner of her eye.

While to most, this wouldn't seem out of place, the demigod had been surviving on her own long enough to be able to pick up when something was off.

She couldn't quite tell what it was she'd noticed, but it almost seemed as though it didn't belong. Suddenly the mailbox moved, and Robin's hand moved to her sword.

Ranma meanwhile had noticed the mailbox following them as well and sighed. She didn't feel like dealin' with Tsubasa today.

"CHAAAARGE!" The crossdresser in disguise yelled, thinking this was the perfect opening to take out Ranma Saotome, then he'd be able to make his Darling Ukyo see they were meant to be.

Robin had seen the attacking mailbox, and her battle reflexes quickly took over, while she wasn't used to the new body enough to do a complex maneuver she naturally compensating by a forward step to intercept the strange charging mailbox and a wide slash of her sword in a horizontal arc that started from the point she'd drawn her sword.

What happened next caused Ranma, as well as Tsubasa to be more than a little surprised.

To Tsubasa it was the magical sword cutting straight through his disguise, almost in the blink of an eye, the unfamiliar girl hadn't even hesitated!

Under normal circumstances the Mist would have changed the crossdresser's perspective, however given the unusual nature of Nerima it was more or less pointless to do so.

As such from Tsubasa's perspective it had simply looked like the girl had slashed apart his costume without even touching him.

Ranma however saw what actually happened.

One moment she had been preparing to kick the crossdressing master of disguise clear outta Nerima, only to see his new friend cutting down the resident voluntary crossdresser. The costume was slashed completely in half horizontally by the girl's strike, and while Ranma had clearly seen the attack, and seen the blade not only make contact with Tsubasa but go straight THROUGH him, yet somehow the crossdresser wasn't harmed.

Though that didn't mean he wasn't scared shitless, Ranma noted as Tsubasa Kurenai proceeded with a display that would make Genma Saotome proud.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY I'M SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" The pseudo-girl said while bowing repeatedly. Ranma had to wonder if her pop had taught Tsubasa the Crouch of The Wild Tiger at some point.

Robin meanwhile felt a twitch coming on. Was it already starting? She subconsciously checked to make sure that her amulet was in place. Why was this random girl inside a mailbox?

She sheathed her sword before sighing...this really was pathetic….

"Yeah yeah, just try not to ambush people next time…" She said.

The crossdresser ran off, deciding that maybe he should just go back to trying to woo his darling Ukyo...and stay far far away from that crazy sword girl.

Ranma stared at the other Neo girl as Tsubasa ran off, there was no mistaking the girl's attack. Robin had immediately went for what would have been a kill strike, she'd treated the brief encounter as though it were life and death. Then something else came to mind.

"So...howdja do that anyways?" Ranma asked, gesturing to the sword.

It had clearly made contact with the crossdresser, to Ranma the strike had been rather slow and as such she'd seen the entire encounter clearly…

Robin wasn't sure she wanted to explain the details of Celestial bronze, or how it didn't affect mortals, especially since that explanation would be giving too much away, she didn't want to have to tell anyone her immortal parent before she had to and revealing her demigod status would inevitably lead to having to do so.

She looked over to Kako, whom had landed on her shoulder. The raven seemed to have his own thoughts on the matter.

"I'll tell them...just...not now." She said, before realizing Ranma was still staring at her, and waiting for an answer.

"Heh...the sword isn't made to kill _people_ is all." She explained, deciding that explanation would suit her needs.

Ranma, having stayed in various shrines throughout Japan during his training trip thought for a moment. A few of the shrines had been home to Devil hunters and other types of demon hunters, was Robin a Devil Hunter?

The pigtailed girl wasn't convinced, but it was obvious that the american girl wasn't willing to explain her strange origins, at least not yet.

"Least yer reflexes are still sharp." Ranma responded finally deciding to drop it for now.

"Huh...guess they are." Robin said.

With that the two Neo-girls continued to the Tendo Dojo. The raven simply known as Kakotychia having decided to continue scouting ahead to detect any danger to his master turned mistress.

After all taking care of a demigod was a full time job.

* * *

AN-

Alright another chapter done, once again kinda cut off before we made it to the dojo but I think we've got some good character establishment from Robin, and the start of a friendship between him/her and Ranma.

Also got a chance to write that scene with Tsubasa. Felt it was needed if nothing else than to illustrate the difference in methods and fighting style. Simply put Robin is used to much different conflicts, specifically life or death fights, often for his own survival. Ranma while also used to ambushes, tends to end up in conflicts that rarely require the same level of harm to be inflicted or rarely have the same stakes. I figured Tsubasa would be someone whom wouldn't be too overpowered and nobody would really care if I picked on him a bit. Not to mention that the mental image of Robin slaying the evil mailbox was too amusing to pass up.

As for the translation bracelet, it won't have too much impact, just figured that something like that would require something, a bit of ki to use it was a good way too do that. Since while I've seen the idea used it is always just freely given. Ranma 1/2 has clearly showed that shortcuts always have their prices. The bracelet won't have a significant impact, and the ki merely would power it, but if a real fight happens the impact will definitely be noticeable. As Robin will get tired quicker than otherwise, so it will limit him/her in any drawn out fights.

We'll be at the Tendo dojo next chapter for real this time, how will the Tendo's react to our young demigod? how will Genma?

Also has anyone figured out Robin's godly parent. I will say it is not one of the big 3, or even an Olympian for that matter.

Remember to review and fav if you liked it, or review if ya diidn't and tell me what I'm doing wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tendo dojo.

A place that most would only think of as any other dojo, one of many within the district of Nerima.

However anyone aware of the dojo's history could tell you this was a martial school not taken lightly.

The actual dojo had been passed through family time and time again, dating back far into the past where it had been established during the Meiji Restoration, specifically to allow locals to learn to defend themselves after the sword ban.

Within this dojo many duels had been fought, as many wished to challenge the famed Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, or Anything goes school of Martial arts throughout the years.

People local to the area may speak of other topics involving the dojo such as the fact the infamous Nerima Panty Thief supposedly resided there, or about the mayhem surrounding the location and it's residents.

Within this dojo lived the tendo clan, as well as the aged pervert and grandmaster of Anything goes school of martial arts Happosai.

The other current residents consisted of Ranma Saotome, and his father Genma due to an arranged marriage.

An arranged marriage that had still not been fully realized.

This was the goal the two middle aged men were planning as they faced off in a game of intense strategy, a true test of mental rigour and the mental side of the art as they both knew it.  
Otherwise known as Anything-Goes Shogi.

The first man was a tall, tanned man with long dark hair and a moustache, clad in a brown martial arts gi.

This was Soun Tendo, head of the Tendo household and master of the Tendo School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts.

Across from him sat a stocky man wearing a dirty white gi, glasses, and a bandana covering his head.

This was Genma Saotome, training partner of Soun Tendo, Father of Ranma Saotome, and Master of the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts.

"Saotome, I fear for the future of the schools." The tendo patriarch said seriously.

"Indeed Tendo, that boy of mine still has yet to accept responsibility," Genma nodded. This was a common conversation between them these days. It had been nearly a year and yet still the schools remained unjoined.

"Perhaps the children require a firmer hand to guide them to matrimony?" Soun asked, he and Genma had been planning for a long time to unite the school, yet Akane and Ranma still seemed to bicker just as they had from day one, while there was certainly an attachment between the two, neither he or Genma were getting any younger.

"That boy of mine needs to settle things with the other girls soon." Both men nodded, they were beginning to get to the root of the problem.

"Perhaps you should try to speak with the Kuonji's father, Saotome?" Soun proposed. They had both decided recently that a wedding could never take place so long as the other engagements existed, if only the road hadn't been so harsh on his friend. Perhaps then these other arrangements could have been avoided.

"The man would require his yatta be replaced at the least, though I doubt Kuonji would be so willing to help us." Genma answered. Still it was a possibility, one which he'd yet to think about before.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and soon a young woman in a housedress and an apron stepped into the room.

This was Kasumi Tendo, daughter of Soun Tendo. While she was out of High School she'd neglected college courses in favor of caring for her family.

"Father, there is a man outside who wishes to speak with you."

The two masters of Anything-Goes shared a was rare for the dojo to have visitors who used the door, let alone followed common courtesy.

The Tendo Patriarch simply hoped this wasn't about The Master. Kamisama knew he caused enough trouble that it wouldn't be a surprise.

Soun went to the door to see what this man could want, and Genma used the distraction to rearrange the shogi board in his favor.

Soun was surprised to see that the man appeared to be a foreigner, and briefly considered the possibility that Genma may have arranged a marriage with a Gaijin family before dismissing it.

The man looked American, though he seemed to be wearing a suit and tie that indicated he was likely a businessman.

Why he would have business with Soun Tendo was the real question.

"Excuse me, but are you Soun Tendo? I wish to make arrangements for room and board."

Soun was confused to say the least, why would a businessman, one likely from America wish to stay at a Dojo?

"Oh no not for me, you see a client of mine wished for me to make arrangements for their nephew. One of your residents share an...affliction with the child in question. Perhaps you have heard of Jusenkyo? And specifically the Nyanichuan?"

Soun blinked, he knew that the finances were tight recently to say the least, while Nabiki kept track of them, he did try to stay in the loop on the matter. The only reason Nabiki kept the books was he himself was less than competent when it came to the subject, as tragic as it was.

His wife had been the one to manage the finances prior to her death…

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we can afford another boarder." Soun responded to which the mysterious man laughed.

"My employer is willing to pay all expenses regarding the child, rest assured." The man reassured him. Soun knew that The Master had been away for awhile, and if they were being paid rent then that could help significantly ease the stress that his middle child had been under. Even with Genma''s job at Doctor Tofu's, the stress of dealing with the house's finances did take their toll on Nabiki….

"Perhaps we should discuss this over tea?" Soun asked, giving the man a smile.

"Yes I believe that would be delightful." The unnamed man answered.

* * *

Ranma sometimes really hated his fiancee.

He'd stopped by Doctor Tofu's place to change back, though the other cursed boy, Robin had declined however.

Ranma knew that Robin had chosen not to in order to continue adjusting to the form. But decided not to mention it.

After all, even he had taken awhile to get used to the new body after he'd changed.

Of course this proved to be a mistake, he recalled in annoyance.

It had all happened right after he and Robin had exitted from Doctor Tofu's office.

Robin had tripped again, and naturally he had stopped her fall, being the nice guy he was.

Then a familiar battle aura sprung up behind the two of them...

* * *

Robin wasn't really sure what it was behind them prior to turning around, though she could sense some kind of danger, Upon actually facing said danger however she was more confused.

A black haired girl with blue highlights stood there, an aura surrounding her and her face twisted into a scowl.

"RAAAAANMA!"

"Now 'kane, this ain't what it-"

"YOU JERK!" The short haired Tendo finished, delivering a powerful uppercut that sent the pigtailed boy skyward. Fortunately for Robin she'd gotten out of the way prior to it's delivery.

Still the Neo-girl took on a confused expression.

"Somehow, I think there was a misunderstandin' here…"

Meanwhile, Kakotychia glanced over at the gender changing child that was sent flying before deciding to return to his mistress.

* * *

Ranma sighed as he found himself sailing over the Nerima skyline

Could that uncute tomboy let him explain for once? You'd think she'd realize he wasn't doin' nothin'.

After a few seconds he found himself once again landing in the Tendo koi pond, only moments after the unnamed man had left upon finishing his negotiations with Soun.

* * *

The raven was a welcome presence for Robin, since she was already feeling awkward upon realizing how the situation had looked, and was glad to have a friendly presence there, even if nobody else could understand him.

Still she'd managed to explain the situation to the blue haired girl.

The explanation of why the other girl had jumped to whatever conclusion she had though was more of a shock.

"He has how many fiancees?"

Meanwhile Akane was trying to rein in her temper. Ranma had to find ANOTHER pervert like him? Still the girl...boy...whatever hadn't actually done anything yet.

Akane didn't trust them though especially since they claimed to only have been cursed a few days.

Like anyone could just appear here from Jusenkyo. The girl's story didn't even make sense.

There was also that bird and the way it seemed to be staring at her, almost as if daring her to attack.

"Jeez Kako, relax she just misunderstood that's all." Akane looked up confused though she was brought out of her mental tirade and into the land of rational thought again

Was this girl...talking to a bird?

The blue haired girl shrugged, she had certainly seen stranger in the past year or so.

"I'm fine, jeez you worry too much sometimes."

The walk to the dojo was suitably awkward, though it did give the Tendo enough time to cool off.

While she didn't understand how some of the newest sometimes girl's story could happen, she had decided not to judge the other teen yet, now that she was able to think clearly again.

Still it was weird to think there were two gender benders in Nerima now, and she did find it odd how the girl talked to that bird.

It was still surprising to Akane that this was a boy, while Ranma turned into a girl, he obviously showed disdain for it, and tended to overcompensate for that as a result.

While she'd said a few things that were definitely slight's on this teen's masculinity when she'd been angry… much like she'd done after learning Ranma's curse, this boy/girl didn't even seem to care all that much.

Akane wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, wasn't changing genders naturally perverted? How could anyone simply shrug it off?

Their arrival was surprising to say the least, especially since Soun and Genma had come out to greet the new girl.

"Why you must be Robin, your uncle's employee told us you would be coming soon!" Soun greeted pleasantly.

Genma grunted looking the new arrival over.

While she was still in a female body, and obviously not adjusted to it Genma could already see the marks of a warrior on the child.

It was subtle, the way her eyes seemed to scan not only the room, but the individuals around her, a slight twitch of her hand towards her sword at the sudden approach of Soun...whom had likely noticed as well. The sword was another thing, Genma could have sworn he'd seen similar in a few temples.

Soun noticed the surprised look on the girl's face, she hadn't been expecting this. Not only that but while Genma had read the child's physical state, Soun was much greater at reading the emotions, which was one of the skills that had gotten him onto the city council.

This child was alone, or had been for a long time, he knew the signs, as he'd been there himself several times. The current girl either had no contact, or very little with her family. Whatever it was, something was definitely not right about whatever the child's circumstances were.

Still Soun kept up a pleasant face though, he had learned to do so from many dealings with the Master.

"Yes your family arranged for you to stay at our dojo, said you would be staying in town for awhile." Soun continued.

"Family?" Robin asked in confusion. The only family she had was her mother, and even then it was about as much as any demigod had their godly parent, possibly less.

She figured it was likely Eunomia, and whoever had called the goddess of order and the one who had ordered she be sent here.

She decided to say nothing for now, figuring that she might as well play along with the plan for now.

Besides Kakotychia seemed to like the idea, and had pointed out she had no real way back to the states anyway.

She decided to go ahead and change back when a young woman in an apron and housedress offered hot water.

"So, you're telling me they arranged for me to stay here?" He asked, they had relocated to a living room that seemed set up in a traditional japanese fashion.

He had to wonder who it was who had wanted him here, and why for that matter.

A girl with a bowl cut suddenly made an appearance, and seemed to be assessing him as if wondering how much she could make if she were to have his organs sold.

Which some might believe was the truth, considering Nabiki Tendo's past interactions with the individuals in and around the Nerima Wrecking Crew. Though Robin wouldn't have known such information

She seemed more than a bit interested in what was apparently going on.

"Indeed, the only stipulation was that you continue your education." Soun explained, causing Robin to arch an eyebrow.

"I haven't been in school for years, I doubt I can just waltz on in." It was the truth, he'd had run-ins with truancy officers before, but typically was able to evade them...he hadn't gone to school since right before he'd gone to camp...and that was four years ago.

He'd pretty much been truant throughout middle school.

Between living at Camp Halfblood for two years, and then later simply wandering the United States.

"And just what makes you think we can take on another freeloader, daddy?' the girl whom had arrived previously asked coldly.

"Now Nabiki, his family has already agreed to pay for everything, they even sent forward a contract."

Nabiki took said contract out of Soun's hand, scanning it jaw nearly dropped at the price that was written on what was obviously a rent agreement.

She quickly left the room, after all she'd need to find out more about this Robin. All the while mumbling about yen nd rich martial arts jocks...

Akane and Ranma were surprised to learn that Robin was a year younger than themselves, obviously not expecting someone of that age to be used to living on their own.

Even Ranma, who'd grown up on the road had always had his Pop around.

"Eh, you'd fit right in with Furinkan, not exactly the best school in japan if ya know what I mean." Ranma said, he even meant it. It wasn't like a school that allowed it's students to stop working and go watch martial arts duels would have high standards. Heck even he managed to get passing grades despite sleeping through classes.

Robin wasn't sure, at the same time, it had been awhile since he'd had a roof over his head, and he didn't exactly like the idea of freeloading off the Amazons considering he already owed Cologne quite a bit.

"What do you think?" He asked Kakotychia, deciding he'd rather get a second opinion on the issue.

The raven glanced around the room, these people were strong, not as strong as the old mortal woman, but strong nonetheless. With them around Robin would be safe, and the raven would have an easier job protecting the demigod.

So needless to say Robin ended up agreeing to the terms.

It wasn't like he had any other options, and his bracelet didn't translate written words, a problem he'd need to fix.

Eventually Ranma came down, in male form and seemed to decide to go to the dojo.

Robin decided to join the pigtailed martial artist, since the others within the house went back to doing...whatever, and he really didn't know anyone else well enough to really engage them in conversation.

Besides, he wanted to see what Ranma could really do with this martial arts stuff.

There was also the fact he needed to work out the kinks in his own technique, and what was the worse that could happen.

He also still needed to train in his new form at some point, as a half-blood he couldn't afford such a thing to be a weakness.

Meanwhile, from a tree within the Tendo back yard, a certain raven had to wonder just what his charge was getting into now.

* * *

Robin was dying.

At least, that's what it felt like.

The reason for this was actually fairly innocent.

Ranma had apparently wanted to test his abilities, of course how was he to know that the martial artist would take it this seriously.

As the demigod laid sprawled out on the dojo floor, the two Saotomes sat to the side, Genma having arrived at some point during Ranma's "test."

"Hmm, obviously his hand-to-hand training is a disgrace." The middle-aged man said.

Ranma seemed to agree with that. "Got good footwork though, speed ain't half bad either." The pigtailed martial artist pointed out.

Genma sat thinking for a moment, the light gleeming off his glasses in a way that almost made the man look respectable.

"But no stamina….the wolves?" He asked, and Ranma shook his head.

Robin felt relieved at that, at least one of these guys was somewhat sane.

"Ain't like we got any of 'em handy, sides' we'd need ta work him up ta it."

Or maybe not.

* * *

AN-

Alright, so as you guys might have guessed I'm not a fan of Akane, I'll try to be fair to the character, as I have for Soun and Genma.

And we also hhave some mysterious benefactor for Robin, wonder who it is.

I'm planning to keep this in the Ranma verse for at least a few of the Ranma story arcs, I have a plan on how to fit the Percy Jackson and The Olympians series in and have determined this to be either before or during the events of the Labryinth.

As for Robin's age, I'd put him/her at 15 however Robin would likely be in the first year of high school based on Japanese school system. I put Ranma and co. in second year and then Kuno and Nabs in third year.

Next Chapter- We head to Furinkan and Robin gets to meet The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High.

Edit: So I had to change Robin's age, since I forgot that the ninth grade is in japan, still part of Junior high...this puts Robin in 10th grade, with Akane and Ranma in 11th. This was pointed out by a guest reviewer and i have to admit.

Ranma is established at this point in canon to be 16, as that was the size of mushroom he needed to change back, and that arc is still farther within the future compared to where we are in the relative timeline of the Ranmaverse.


	6. Chapter 6

Furinkan High School was not your typical japanese high school.

The school was one of the main focal points of the chaos which plagued the district in recent history.

At one point Furinkan had been a normal, high school, however like many things in the district the eccentrics of the locals, locals who could be anything from normal people to practitioners of Martial Arts Knitting..

Considering this, it of course made it fall in standing, or at least develop a peculiar reputation.

This standing only decreased more when the patriarch of the Kuno family, one of the most eccentric samurai clans around.

Despite their eccentrics the Kuno clan had investments in all sorts of businesses and had seemingly endless funds.

The school required construction regularly, not a problem for the Nerima Construction Company, possibly one of the most booming and skilled construction businesses on the planet.

Able to fix most of the damage caused to the district within a day if not a few hour.

To most the idea of learning in a place with such a reputation of eccentrics and the like would be unappealing. However the true purpose Furinkan High was to bring education to all in the district, and between the districts skilled construction crew and the school's simplicity in design as well as numerous sports victories and titles this purpose was achieved and the school retained funding.

This in addition to a few teachers trained in the art of Martial arts teaching allowed for the school to raise it's standing in recent years, in addition to the absence of the insane principal, whom had only recently reappeared.

The school had begun raising its standards recently, however still Furinkan was noted by many to be a school best avoided at all costs.

Ranma Saotome was one of the school's more...troublesome students.

While in recent years many of its sports clubs owed their victories to the martial artist, much of the damage came from events surrounding the young martial artist.

Many of the recent transfers to the school had seemed to have some connection or another to the young Saotome.

Not only this but he, and by extension the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew were often the subject of conversation among the students.

Many of the infamous group were students within this school, as well as being in the same class.

At the entrance of this educational stood a tall boy dressed in what appeared to be a kendo uniform, though without any of the padding used when practicing the modern day sport, but rather a uniform of a more traditional sort, consisting of a white uwagi and black hakama.

He had short black hair and carried a bokken.

He had the bokken drawn into a kendo stance and appeared to be waiting for something.

This was the scene which greeted Robin when the school came into view.

She was with Akane and Ranma currently, since the two had to show her where to go…

Apparently Nabiki left earlier saying some kind of business that needed taking care of.

While she had originally left the house male, she'd once again fallen victim to the Ladle lady. While Ranma had managed to stay dry this time.

Akane had tried stopping at the same place she and Ranma had stopped the previous day to get hot water, Robin told her it wasn't necessary.

To which Akane had mostly boggled, after all it seemed that Robin didn't really care.

It mattered little anyways, as the Doctor who owned the place had apparently had to leave town for some type of Traditional Medical Practitioners Convention.

So Robin had ended up coming to school as female.

"I still can't believe you came to school as a girl!"

"It ain't a big deal, 'sides it'll be easier to stay in one form this way."

Akane had to admit, that actually made sense.

Ranma blinked, he'd never really thought about that...still being stuck as a girl most of the day wouldn't be worth it, at least not in Ranma's opinion.

Strangely the idea didn't seem as bad to Ranma as it would have in the beginning. Though that was mostly due to the simple fact he'd already experienced it, specifically when Cologne had locked his curse using the Cat's Tongue pressure point.

Akane shrugged, while normally she really wasn't sure what to think about Robin. While the boy/girl talked similar to Ranma, mostly due to her lack of schooling if AKane had to guess, she simply hadn't done anything that the blue-haired girl could reasonably consider perverted.

If anything she seemed to be somebody who merely went with the flow, though Akane wasn't completely convinced

Akane overall felt guilty about how she'd treated the new arrival to Nerima upon their first meeting.

Some part of her did acknowledge she could be planning to use her curse to act like a pervert...

Still Nabiki had said that they had gotten the neo-girl excused from the PE classes, and instead she was supposedly to attend a tutoring session during that time, to catch up with the others in her year.

There was simply no perverted gain Akane could see, which caused her to feel even more guilty, she definitely would have to apologize when they had a moment alone….

Then there was Kuno.

Robin wasn't sure what to think about the sight of the boy with the bokken.

"Halt Sorcerer, you will not enter this fine center of learning on this day, now release thy enchantments on Akane Tendo and the Pigtailed Girl!" The boy pronounced.

"Aw come on Kuno, Can'tcha give it a rest fer once?" Ranma asked the Kendo practitioner.

"Nay foul sorcerer, for the vengeance of heaven is-" Kuno started, but was interrupted suddenly by a voice which the teenager was unfamiliar with.

"Can'tcha put this off til after class?" Robin asked.

Kuno stopped and looked at the unknown female, as did many other students.

For most students one would have to either be brave, or stupid to try to keep Kuno from acting out, not only that but there was also the fact this girl was obviously somehow associated with the school's resident chaos magnet, Ranma Saotome.

Kuno blinked at the younger girl among the trio. She appeared to be foreign, if her hair color was any indication, Kuno could tell the girl was an underclassmen, likely a first year, but why was she in the company of Saotome?

Unless…

"You hath enthralled yet another? Does thy greed know no end!" Kuno yelled, making an attempt to slash at the Saotome heir.

While Kuno was relatively low on the food chain within Nerima, so to speak he was still an incredibly powerful martial artist in his own right.

Unfortunately for him however, Ranma was in a completely different league, and as such easily was able to dodge the attack.

The Saotome landed impossibly on the end of Kuno's bokken, and the Kendo practitioner suddenly found a foot in his face that quickly stunned him before a follow-up attack in the form of an upward kick to the chin sent the Kuno flying off into a different area of the school..

Ranma and Akane continued on as though this sort of thing were a regular occurrence.

Of course any Furinkan student knew it was in fact a daily occurrence, but to Robin it was definitely...unusual.

* * *

Nabiki Tendo smirked.

Many within Furinkan knew her as the ice queen, believed she would easily be willing to sell her sister simply to make some quick yen.

While the middle Tendo sister was a bit obsessed with money, she could admit, she did care about her family.

She always made sure her actions didn't come back to hurt them in the end, after all Uncle Genma already caused enough trouble.

Still the Tendo couldn't deny that she loved to make money, and currently her mind was on a blonde haired mystery.

Ranma had been very beneficial to the Tendo in terms of money already, but now she had a second potential cash cow, one whom seemed more open to the gender curse?

The Tendo could easily see the potential benefits this could have for her,

While Robin seemed to be lacking Ranma-chan's...assets, she was still incredibly attractive, something Nabiki suspected to be a direct benefit to the Nyanichuan in general.

Of course, that was more in the long term, right now Nabiki was busy milking the current situation the two resident gender-benders at provided her.

Ranma's life was after all a point of intrigue within the walls of Furinkan, and his romantic situation was one of the many points of interest which the students treated with almost as much attention as a Celebrity might get when it came to the drama in their life.

Already she was receiving bets on when the mysterious new girl would be revealed to be yet another fiancee to the pigtailed martial artist. There were also people wishing for information on Furinkan's latest arrival and Nabiki was already making good yen.

The mercenary Tendo's mind returned to thinking about the possibilities the new neo-girl offered her.

Robin definitely fell more on the cute side of the spectrum rather than the sexiness of Shampoo or Ranma's girl form, which offered different possibilities

And if she managed to get both of them into a contract...

Of course, there was problems with the neo girl as well. Nabiki hadn't been able to find much on his past, at least not anything after the child had turned ten.

It was like Robin had vanished completely, before turning up a few times in truancy officers reports, as well as some suspicious police reports that Nabiki had found interesting.

Of course with the information she'd learned about the kid being some kind of demon hunter that did make sense, after all it wasn't like the police would acknowledge supernatural forces.

There was of course the mysterious disappearance, as well as the fact that the blond was definitely hiding something, Nabiki had found it surprising that the boy's mother was unknown…

Still Nabiki knew as long as she could handle things right, this new arrival could be as much of an asset as Saotome was.

She wondered if she could get Kuno-baby interested in the new girl.

She'd have to see what types of pictures she could get of the girl.

* * *

Robin looked down at the downed kendo practitioner from her spot at the window, she'd split off from Akane and Ranma due to the fact she was in a different year than them, and as such her classroom was supposedly in a different part of the school.

While she'd mostly been on her way to class, she knew she couldn't just ignore the bokken user, besides she still had time before class started. So she'd approached the window, since the Kuno heir seemed to have landed in a bush next to it.

"Hey, are ya alright there?"

Kuno glanced up from his landing spot, the Kendo practitioner was used to being left alone to lick his wounds, though occasionally the mercenary Nabiki Tendo would take him to the school infirmary, the Kuno wasn't really used to compassion or sympathy from anyone aside from Sasuke.

"I am fine, such a blow is hardly noticeable to The BLUE THUNDER OF-'

"You sure ya didn't crack your skull open?" Robin asked.

There seemed to be little actual physical damage, it seemed that this Kuno guy was actually pretty durable...of course considering that everyone in Nerima seemed to have some level of invulnerability.

The amusing idea of introducing the Ares cabin of camp halfblood to Nerima came to mind, and she had to stifle herself from laughing at that idea.

The demigods would barely even make an impression on the Nerima martial artists she'd met so far.

Kuno meanwhile stared up at the maiden whom had shown concern for him with wide eyes. Was it simply a maiden smitten by his manliness?

Kuno thought about his display at the front entrance...while he had shown valor, it wasn't exactly the most enviable of circumstances.

"My skull is very much intact, though i hath need to inquire why it garners your concern." The Kuno heir said, giving the girl a curious look. "It is unfortunate, while you are quite fair, you have yet to prove worthy to date with me." He finished, allowing his ego to show.

"Nah, not really interested in romance stuff." The girl responded, surprising Kuno…

His mind quickly trying to rationalize the rejection of any romantic attachment. Why else would a maiden reject the idea of dating such a paragon of manliness such as himself?

His first thought was that Saotome's magics were at work, however that proved rather difficult. Most of the Sorcerer's victims claimed interest in him, with the exception of the fierce tigress and Pigtailed girl, whom Kuno believed were likely strong enough to fight that portion of his spells.

This girl, she'd claimed no interest in romance whatsoever, could it be that she was simply too innocent to dream of being with a man yet?

"Well, you seem fine, just try not to get yourself hurt more." Robin said, she knew enough about injuries to tell he was at least physically fine, and from what she'd heard about the Kuno from Akane, this seemed to be normal for him….

"See ya." She said, realizing she needed to get to her classroom.

The blonde did find it convenient to learn she only needed to know about the one classroom, since japanese schools apparently rotated teachers out through the day, rather than students.

The girl left, and Kuno was allowed to sort through his thoughts more.

If she was not interested in romance yet, perhaps another reason for her concern?

Now Kuno knew his relationship with his sister, Kodachi...was strained at the best of times.

Perhaps the kami had decided to bestow upon him another opportunity…

OF course it made sense now, he had been chosen to act as an older brother to this lost flower…..the whole thing made sense to the bokken user now!

At least, with Kuno logic it did….

* * *

Ukyo Kuonji was no fool.

While many around her had assumed the new girl to be a new fiancee, Ukyo knew better than to make such a leap.

This was not due to naivete, after all it wouldn't surprise the chef if that jackass Genma had arranged a marriage with a family outside of asia.

Simply the fact her Ranchan had appeared so at ease with the girl, something and she hadn't seen the smallest sign of interest.

Still the chef had wanted clarification, and so had followed the girl with the intention of confronting her.

After all if she _was_ a fiancee, and Ranchan was as comfortable around her as he'd seemed…

She'd spied on the girl in her interaction with Kuno, and upon hearing that this girl seemed to have no romantic intentions felt relief.

After all, Ukyo didn't really like the idea of going around threatening people like a common thug.

She was a chef not a yakuza!

At least she hadn't wasted any money asking Nabiki for information.

* * *

Robin glanced around the room nervously.

While she had been gradually getting used to being around other people again, especially considering how introverted everyone she'd met in Nerima was, it had been years since she'd been around so many people.

People who were staring at her, and whispering about her...alot.

Even at camp, she'd been more or less alone among the crowd, after all she'd mostly been more or less in the background.

Most other campers simply didn't pay much mind to the children of minor gods and goddesses, and her own parent wasn't exactly the most likeable goddess…

The blonde swallowed nervously.

"We have a new student joining us today, she's come to us all the way from America, so please, be sure to make her feel welcome." The teacher, Mr. Ryuto, or Ryuto-sensei said.

She realized that was her cue to introduce herself, and briefly froze, trying nervously to recall what to do.

A flash of black feathers from outside the window caught her eye, and Robin relaxed slightly when she saw Kako looking in on her from outside.

She remembered how Kasumi had explained new students would typically introduce themselves, and after steeling her nerves, the american girl gave a small bow.

"My name is Robin Ellis, please take care of me…." She repeated from memory, hoping she'd gotten the introduction right.

The teacher nodded before gesturing to an empty seat.

"Please take your seat Ellis-san."

The demigod obliged as quickly as possible hoping to escape the attention that was currently directed at her.

Unfortunately, the curiosity of her classmates wasn't quite so easily deterred.

Soon the lesson started, and the demigod soon found herself struggling with a threat demigods have faced since the inception of classroom-based learning.

ADHD.

Her inattention brought about her listening to the gossiping of her fellow students, which she seemed to be the subject of.

"I heard she was walking with Saotome-Senpai…" A girl with a red hairclip said,

"Ya think she's single?" A boy's voice asked from another part of the room..

"It's gotta be another fiancee…"

The half-blood felt insecure about the whole thing, and tried desperately to focus on anything but the gossiping.

Little did Robin know it was only the beginning.

* * *

Somewhere in the underworld two figures were currently having a meeting.

"Is everything going well with the Ellis child?" The first asked of the second.

"My "niece" has begun attending classes today, seems to have already befriended the Saotome kid." The second figure answered, both looked on at an image much like an Iris message showing the child in question.

"Those of his parentage do tend to gravitate towards such individuals…" The first stated

"What of the Titans?"

"They know nothing."

"Then it is merely a matter of time, … We will continue business as usual for now."

"Yes, Lord Hades."

* * *

AN- Alright this one took a bit longer than I expected.

Still pretty quick on the updates, I have a good idea of where I want to go right now and so the chapters so far have been rather easy to write.

Kuno- Well I wanted to decide how to bring him in, and what to do with him in regards to Robin, I decided this would be an interesting way to go seeing as how I had yet to see it done in any other story. I didn't wanna go down the overplayed route of Kuno being talked to sanity or Kuno proclaiming a new love interest.

Akane- I hope I didn't let my dislike of the character give a poor representation, as I do feel she is redeemable in fact there is only one Ranma character I have a pure disdain for, and that would be Nodoka.

Also we have the beginning of the main plot setup, though the main plot won't come up for awhile. Is Hades playing the villain? What is his scheme? Sorry won't be tellin ya that stuff for awhile, just thought it'd be best to establish.

Please fav and follow if you liked, and leave me a review, I'm always open to criticism.


	7. Chapter 7

History.

Possibly one of the strangest subjects in that it can be just so varied in the ways stories of the past, telling the same event can differ.

It was a subject which differed largely with perspective, the point of view of one group can easily vary drastically from that of another.

To one group actions certain actions and events could seem vastly more significant than it may to those of another group.

There was also the fact that history was often subjective. Some facts could easily be forgotten or embellished. Other records may remove certain aspects of the story.

What was an act of immense bravery and courage to one side, could be seen as a foolish gamble that somehow against all odds had paid off to another.

Supernatural or more spectacular elements could for example, be removed because they seem rather unbelieveable…

The fact is, that history is rarely what it seems, and many stories could be found on events that sounded ludicrous to most sane individuals if one knew where to look.

The craziest thing was that these unorthodox stories were often case the true events of what happened.

Perspective truly is what makes the difference between history and falsehood in the eyes of the individual, of falsehood and truth.

Of Legend and fact.

As a demigod, Robin already knew that much of the history learned in schools was incorrect, and more often than not supernatural elements were involved…

Thus, she wasn't truly interested in learning what mortals considered history…

Besides, it was just soooo boring…

Like most demigods, Robin suffered from ADHD, this was due to the natural battlefield awareness and reflexes demigods had.

While helpful in a fight, it caused sitting at a desk listening to a teacher ramble on in monotone about seemingly unimportant events worse than torture.

This wasn't the only problem demigods typically had with academics, though Robin knew that even without her Dyslexia, caused primarily because of the way a demigod's brain was wired, specifically for Ancient greece, she wouldn't have been able to follow along with the lesson using the text anyways.

She was thankful that most of the gossip had stopped, or at least minimized as students focused on the lessons they were being given.

Unfortunately she found herself unable to concentrate in any form, mostly just found herself

Robin mostly spent the time reflecting on the past few years.

She knew that she didn't belong in Camp Halfblood, hell though most children of minor gods and goddesses felt that way.

The fact her mother was disliked by the entirety of the Olympians, and not unjustly so if she recalled morosely was another fact.

She'd spent two years at camp before she was finally claimed, the events leading up to which hadn't made her any friends either.

At least it was an amusing little event...she wondered if Clarisse remembered her?

Still everything seemed to change afterwards, most of which for the worst.

She'd eventually decided to leave, things had simply become too awkward, and some campers had taken their parents' grudges against Robin's mother personally.

She hadn't really been well known at camp anyway, not having ever really thought of the camp as a home.

The half-blood was too preoccupied with her thoughts of the past to realize the teacher had left the room, and suddenly found herself swarmed.

"Are you really one of Saotome Senpai's fiancees?"

"Are you a martial artist?"  
"Are the stories about Saotome-san true?"

"Does he really have three fiancees?"

"What's America like?"

The barrage of questions continued, and Robin felt more than a little overwhelmed. There were too many people, she couldn't,,,it was...she couldn't

"What are your sizes?"

The girls of the class stopped to give a glare to the boy who'd said that one, mentally labeling him as a pervert before the class resumed.

"G-g-g-get away...p-please not so close…" Robin stuttered nervously...she'd never really been good with crowds, they brought back memories, and she began remembering _that_ event.

Images of the past flew through her mind, a young, confused child looking for their parent in the middle of a large crowd.

A panic erupting, people rushing in every which way.

The feeling of being shoved and pushed, the sound and feel of trampling feet...

Her heart was pounding away at a mile a minute, Robin found herself unable to catch her breath.

Then somebody smashed through the wall…and a pissed off Amazon was left glaring at the crowd of students.

* * *

Xian Pu didn't understand Japanese schools much.

What could they truly learn sitting in a room, it was much less effective than the Amazon's apprenticeship system which allowed better specialization.

She'd come to the high school seeking her Airen, since she knew the lunch period was soon and knew Spatula girl and Violent girl,  
Then she'd seen blonde hair through the window and stopped briefly upon seeing Bird girl….

She knew the latest Neriman resident was a boy like Ranma, but she didn't seem to have the same dislike for her superior, female form.

Besides, Xian Pu knew she was a girl at the moment, and as such Xian Pu had no problems referring to her as such.

Great Grandmother had taken an interest in the child, and Xian Pu hadn't missed the fact there was more than she was aware of….

Great Grandmother had practically already adopted this girl into the tribe, something which hadn't been done for years.

So naturally Xian Pu had stopped to assess the anomaly, what she saw made the Joketsuzoku Warrior's eyes widen.

The girl was surrounded by classmates, and Xian Pu caught the unmistakable signs of not just panic, but pure fear. Similar to when her Airen saw her cat form.

The type of fear that could only come from some traumatic childhood event that had left mental scars.

The Amazon glanced at her takeout box, her Airen could wait, this girl had gained the attention of the Joketsuzoku Matriarch, to the extent of being given one of the tribe's magical artifacts.

By all rights Xian Pu knew it was her duty to protect one such as this….

She placed the takeout box in her hidden weapons space….then pulled out her chúi and smashed through the wall with casual ease giving the crowd a death glare and allowing a battle aura to form around herself.

The students quickly backed up from the scary girl, since many had seen her casual displays of power and knew better than to antagonize the potentially homicidal Amazon.

"No bother Bird girl!" The Amazon said as menacingly as she was able to...she only wished she knew how to speak japanese better.

Some of the students suddenly realized the the american girl, with others deciding it was simply not worth gaining the Amazon's ire.

The amazon knelt down, looking the panicky girl in the eyes while she quickly tapped a series of pressure point meant to calm the girl.

She spotted a black blur in the corner of her eye, which materialized itself as the girl's pet.

The Amazon warrior noted a teacher arriving, and likely gaping at the sight of a large hole appearing in the classroom wall.

Xian Pu would have shooed the bird away, except she noticed the tension in the neo-girl's body eased a bit at the presence of the bird.

Finally Xian Pu stood up, having finished applying the calming points.

She looked at the girl with a mixture of concern and pity.

"Is okay now yes?" She asked.

Robin meanwhile felt a sudden rush of some kind before her entire body began to feel relaxed, everything simply seemed less important, less stressful.

Y-yeah I'm fine…" The blonde said.

* * *

Nabiki Tendo had been called many things.

Ice Queen, a heartless future yakuza, a deceitful mercenary.

Primarily however she was a business woman, one whom made everything her business.

Currently she was dealing with potential bets, Shampoo had already been sighted on campus, and it was expected that a confrontation was going to happen soon between her and Robin.

Naturally Nabiki was collecting bets on how and when said confrontation would happen, as well as the possible outcomes.

That was when Kuno-baby came forward.

"You want something Kuno-baby?" She asked in a slightly condescending tone, though the Kuno heir didn't rise to the bait.

"Nabiki Tendo I demand you tell me of the blonde maiden." The Kuno heir stated.

Nabiki smirked, she had figured something like this would happen, she just hoped the Kendo Practitioner wouldn't demand pictures yet.

She hadn't had time quite yet to get them after all.

The fact Robin seemed to spend most of his time at home male so far also put a damper in her ability to take pictures.

"Deciding to cheat on my sister with a third girl Kuno-baby?" She asked, deciding to more or less follow the script of what had happened when the Bokken user first got his obsession with Ranma-chan.

"Do not be absurd, Nabiki Tendo. Do you think me a deviant?" The Kuno asked, and Nabiki was thrown off...this was not part of the script.

"To pursue such an innocent flower, t'would be the actions of a beast, nay for the Blue Thunder shall act as a guiding beacon and lead on to the righteous path."

Nabiki was definitely not expecting this, Kuno wanting to act as a role model...This could prove interesting, though not nearly as profitable.

"Uh huh, and what makes you think she needs to be...guided." Nabiki asked.

"I hath seen it in her eyes, it is merely unfortunate she was to shy but to ask for the kinship she hath need for,,,"

"Right…." Nabiki said.

Well at least she wouldn't need to snap pictures of the newest tenant of the dojo for dojo, at least not for Kuno.

Still this could prove to be entertaining in it's own right, if not profitable if she handled it right, the Ice Queen of Furinkan could definitely see the advantages to Kuno's behavior.

"Well then Kuno baby, let's talk business." The Mercenary said with a smirk.

* * *

Robin felt embarrassed about what had happened.

Thankfully she'd been left alone, the teacher deciding to continue on with lessons in mathematics.

Xian Pu had run off, though not before glaring menacingly at the assorted crowd of students, which then dispersed.

Many of the students were giving her guilty looks, likely realizing the cause or probable cause of her previous distress.

The there was Kakotychia…

"Ya can stop fussin' over me now.: I'm fine" She told the bird, slightly annoyed.

Kako gave her an unconvinced look.

"...fine I guess ya can stay." She said, the raven was too stubborn to leave her alone anyways...and she had to admit, she took comfort from the Raven's presence.

The classes went on with Robin mostly avoiding any sort of eye contact with her classmates, surprisingly the teachers were fine with the huge hole in the wall, as if such things were a regular occurrence.

Soon the lunch period came, and Robin had just gotten out of her seat when a girl approached her, one with a red hair clip in her hair, and a rather apologetic look on her face.

Sora Yoshi meanwhile felt ba

She hadn't realized that the girl had been panicking before, and so was one of the student whom had crowded her, she just hoped she'd be forgiven.

Ellis-san must have been a cool person if she was able to be a member of _that_ group, along with Saotome-senpai...There was also the fact that Shampoo, the infamously violent amazon had been protective of the new girl…

There was also the fact the girl seemed content without a uniform, much like how Saotome-senpai and Kuonji-Senpai seemed to not wear them. She even had a cute bird with her, obviously a beloved pet.

Robin was taken off-guard when the unknown girl approached her, and even more so when the girl bowed deeply and apologized….she didn't really know what to think of this….

"Gomennasai, I should notice you were having trouble before." The girl said.

Robin blinked at the formality before her brain caught up to what the girl was referring to.

"Nah, wasn't your fault, and call me Robin." She said, many of the other students seemed to be preoccupied

"Well, you wanna eat lunch together? er...I mean...since you don't know anybody else. We can go to the roof..."

Robin thought for a moment, considering her biggest plan had been that she'd find Ranma and Akane.

Kakotychia chipped in, pointing out she had nothing better planned, and needed more friends anyway.

"Guess I ain't got anything better to do…er...what was your name again?" The neo-girl said, picking up the Bento Kasumi had packed for her.

"Ah right I haven't even introduced myself! The girl said in a panicked voice. "Sora Yoshi!"

Robin blinked...this girl had spoken a bit too fast, and she'd needed a moment to decipher the name.

* * *

Cologne frowned.

She'd been looking through all the books in her library on artifacts and weapons, but nothing so far had matched.

Oh she'd found some information on the mystery metal, known as Celestial Bronze, supposedly it was a weapon mined from Mount Olympus itself.

Many of the Greek Heroes of old had wielded weapons forged of this material, and if her archives were correct, those of other groups as well had done so in secret as well.

However, despite this the specific sword had yet to turn up in the ancient records…

The Amazon Loremasters kept records dating back all the way to the time of the ancients, though these were more scattered and less complete than more recent records.

Still the three thousand years of Joketsuzoku history allowed them to keep track of many artifact, and yet Cologne could not find where the sword had come from.

Surely the child could not have been using a sword forged more recently than the time in which the greeks had fallen.

There was also the strange amulet…ou

The Joketsuzoku Matriarch hadn't gotten a good look at it but she was sure the magic within was of the ancient variety.

She recalled only a few of the etchings, but had yet to find anything of substance on the amulet aside from what she already knew.

The Amazon suddenly looked up when Mu Tzu walked in, carrying a book of his own.

While Mu Tzu chose to specialize in the hidden weapons technique, his mother was a prominent lorekeeper within the tribe, it was not unbelievable that Mu Tzu would have had some interest in the field.

"I believe found what you wanted Elder…" He said formally. Cologne raised an eyebrow...she hadn't told Mu Tzu what she was researching.

Then again she'd expected him to guess, considering there was only one recent event.

She nodded, and Mu Tzu opened the book, one translated from ancient scrolls, to a specific page within.

"I don't recall asking for this assistance, Mr. Part-time"

"You don't think I wouldn't be aware of why you're interested in her." Cologne raised an eyebrow, waiting for the white-clad boy to elaborate.

"My mother mentioned a certain legend once, about the day when a godchild will be found in the tribe once again…"

Cologne sighed before raising an arm. "That's enough, your point has been made.

Mu Tzu nodded and handed over the book, uncharacteristically formal, though Cologne couldn't blame him.

After all if the legend truly were realizing itself, it could easily change everything...

On the page was the image of a very familiar amulet, one with an apple of gold dominant in its center.

* * *

Robin gaped at the spectacle that was currently taking place on the roof.

Most simply shrugged off the sight of the spatula wielding individual currently dueling with the Amazon known as Xian Pu.

Robin wasn't sure who the guy (?) Xian Pu was fighting was, whatever the case her style seemed more reliant on tools.

"Er does this happen often…: While the two were acting hostile to each other, Robin couldn't help but to note that neither seemed to be taking advantage of numerous openings that could have resulted in permanent injury or death.

"Is this...normal?"

"No, usually Tendo-sempai gets involved too." Sora answered.

Robin shrugged and found a place to sit, though she continued to watch the fight.

Eventually a bone chilling laugh, one that Robin could only imagine coming from a monster. The two combatants seemed to turn their attention to source of the laughter...and there standing on the fencing around the edge of the roof was a girl.

She seemed to be wearing a leotard and spinning a ribbon.

Shampoo and Ukyo both looked at each other before nodding, a silent truce formed.

Robin meanwhile sat back and watched.

She noticed Ranma off to one side as well as the fact that Xian Pu and the Spatular guy...who she soon realized was actually a girl, had teamed up to attack the girl with the insane laugh.

Considering how painful it was listening to that laughter, Robin couldn't really blame them...Kakotychia seemed to agree as well.

Whatever reasons they had been fighting had been set aside in favor of removing the crazy gymnast as soon as humanly possible from the premises.

The raven did caw at the display.

"Don't worry Kako, no plans for getting involved with that mess.,," The raven just looked at her.

"Jeez you worry too much beside…" Robin lounged back against the fence, allowing herself to get more comfortable.

" it's entertaining at least." She said, and from there the chaotic battle began anew.

She instinctively checked to be sure her amulet was in place, however and traced her finger along the central image.

The image associated with her mother…

* * *

AN-

Well that was an interesting chapter, I gave a brief thing to note what Cologne has been doing, I have a good idea for the Amazon angle that I've only seen done a few times, and even then not fully realized. Don't wanna spoil anything about it, and so I'll merely say that it definitely falls into the main plot and won't be fully realized until much later on, though I may drop hints and have some developments come about.

I also have no clue where Robin's fear came from until i actually wrote it, but definitely childhood trauma to some degree, it is definitely an interesting development however.

I also felt that Ranma and those associated with him would be likely looked at with awe by the underclassmen, and fear somewhat and so thought it'd be interesting to have them as kind of the resident celebrities of the school...

What I'm really trying to do is introduce Robin as a neutral element in the Nerima dynamic right now, since any neriman martial artist at present outclass the substantially less powerful demigods of PJ...even among the big 3 kids.

I'll try to get more screen time for Ukyo as well as Mu Tzu the next chapter, Ryoga will reappear eventually and in a couple of chapters I'll go onto the next major story element from Ranma...Nodoka Saotome's arrival...this can't go well...

Left a clue for ya'll of Robin's parent. if ya hadn't guessed it yet.


	8. Chapter 8

It's funny how things can escalate.

Chaos tends to closely follow conflict they say.

Often the most destructive of events, the most destructive conflicts can have some of the most mundane of triggers.

They say the flap of a butterfly's wings can cause a hurricane.

The Trojan war had been caused by a man being asked which goddess was the most beautiful…

A major accident could be caused by the most minuscule of mistakes, errors which seem inconsequential at first can build up to cause new problems.

The fact is that events tend to build on each other, and with a minor conflict, things can easily escalate into disaster chaos and destruction.

This was certainly the case for many conflicts and battles within the Nerima district of Tokyo.

Some of the most destructive Neriman conflicts had been started from minor problems, whether they be a martial arts challenge gone wrong, injured ego or pride, or even minuscule insults taken far too seriously.

Furinkan high had been the victim of this butterfly effect numerous times, as the web which connects those of the group known as the Nerima Wrecking upon itself.

As many knew, the center of this web was Ranma Saotome, and the numerous claims to his hand in marriage as well as the suitors of those individuals.

The conflict in question had started simply enough, Xian Pu had glomped Ranma, Ukyo had gotten annoyed, words had been exchanged.

Soon a duel had started, and then Kodachi had shown up…

Of course the insane gymnast had to release one of her strange paralytics that had affected many of the surrounding students.

After that, Akane Tendo had gotten involved, and soon a large portion of the school had been damaged as a result.

Damages which would close a normal school for days or weeks.

Meaning that with Nerima Construction companies involved, it would likely be fixed by the next day.

Still the damage had been extensive enough that afternoon classes had been cancelled...though none of the girls had ended up seriously Kodachi had been rendered unconscious.

"Ya think maybe ya went a bit overboard?" Robin asked the three fiancees of Ranma Saotome.

Ranma had said something rather tactless and gotten punted in the general direction of the Furinkan pool by the three fiancees.

Ukyo blinked, she still hadn't really had the chance to meet this strange new girl, and was even more perplexed at the presence of a live raven on the girl's shoulder.

"Uh no offense sugar but...who are you anyways?" The chef asked.

Robin blinked, realizing she hadn't really been introduced to the girl with the spatula..which was currently bent backwards at an unusual angle.

"Right, guess we haven't really met yet...I'm Robin." She said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. She glanced in the direction Ranma had been launched, she had to wonder where he'd landed.

"Ukyo Kuonji," Ukyo looked over the damage done to the area, the damage was a bit more than the usual antics of their group...

Robin glanced back at the area where the students Kodachi paralyzed would be, Sora had been paralyzed, though she'd gotten the girl to the infirmary during the fight.

"We might've gone a bit overboard…" Ukyo admitted, she looked over the spatula. "Ya think I can still cook with this?"

"How are you so calm about this!" Akane asked...really it wasn't exactly normal to see an entire floor of a school collapse…

"You haven't seen my summer camp." Robin said cryptically.

Akane blinked, wondering what exactly that meant, but shrugged it off.

Xian Pu meanwhile was looking the neo-girl over, she seemed to be more composed, though Xian Pu wasn't quite sure...though she did share a look with the girl's raven.

"Bird girl is ok now yes?" She asked.

"Ya don't need to worry about me." Robin looked both ways self consciously, she still felt embarrassed about the whole thing.

Ukyo was surprised, it was strange seeing Shampoo acting concerned, especially over a girl whom had been close to Ranma, this of course helped cement the idea that the girl had no interest in her Ranchan however, which was good considering Ukyo had enough competition as it was.

"Maybe we should go check on Ranchan?"

* * *

He was almost there.

With the Titans' ship and Poseidon's attempts to sink it taking focus, as well as the war going on it had been easy for him to leave the States.

While normally such effort would be pointless, especially in pursuit of a single halfblood, this was different.

It was personal…

The Demigod who had humiliated him two years ago, he'd been so close to catching him in Chicago.

Then the halfblood had the audacity to disappear.

Fortunately he had his ways of locating the little spawn.

The insolent brat would die, and he would take back that damn amulet back once and for all.

The trenchcoated figure gave a cruel smile.

Yes he would feel the crack of his bones.

Robin Ellis would die...

Of course he had to wait for this damn boat first….

How any demigod could have reached Japan was a mystery.

The monster gave a sadistic grin, plotting the demigod's deah.

It was a good thing his benefactor had noticed the boy's disappearance, of course it

* * *

Mu Tzu jumped through the air, hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

He was still stunned by the elder's theory.

While he had known of the legend, and had suspected the old monkey's motives it was still a lot to take in.

The legend of the godchild was one that few in the tribe knew of.

He had been called away by Xian Pu's father because a delivery was needed, and so had not been able to learn what the big deal of the girl's amulet was.

Right now the robed boy wanted to know more.

The robed boy knew that if the ghoulish elder was right, and considering the girl's strange sword, it was likely...this could change everything.

He hadn't really had a chance to interact with the girl, having been preoccupied during when she'd woken up.

Soon Mu Tzu found himself at the home of the customer. He knocked on the door and delivered gave the food to the old lady whom had answered, accepting the payment without much thought.

Mu Tzu noticed some movement, and would have ignored it until he saw familiar purple hair.

"Oh Shampoo!"

Robin suddenly found herself being glomped by an unfamiliar boy with long hair who was clad in white robes. "Can ya get offa me?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

Mu Tzu blinked before backing away from the female figure he'd glomped, lowering his glasses to see that.

"Aiyah, stupid duck-boy no should glomp bird girl" Shampoo stated.

"Oh Shampoo you do love me!" Mousse said, mistaking the girl's annoyance for jealousy.

The girl's Chui quickly appear out of nowhere and intercepted the glomping boy, striking him in the back of the head and slamming him in the concrete.

"Great, the moron's here." Ranma stated, annoyed.

Robin glanced over to where Ukyo and Akane were, with a currently female Ranma.

Robin poked the downed boy curiously who sprung up again, uninjured.

Mousse blinked, this was the girl?

It looked like his darling Shampoo had Befriended the girl, which gave her instant respect in the obsessed martial artist's mind.

"Oh I'm sorry, you see I'm her future hus-" The boy was clocked again "Mousse only friend from child times!" She corrected.

"When ya gonna drop that already?" Ranma asked.

Mousse growled in annoyance, before tossing chains at the Saotome.

Then was surprised to see the chains were cut straight through before coming close to the Saotome.

"I'm thinkin' we've had enough of that…'sides I thin Shampoo said she had somewhere to be." Robin stated, before sheathing her sword.

The Amazon in question's eyes widened, remembering she was supposed to return to the Nekohantan.

Ukyo also seemed to realize she needed to open her restaurant, and left.

Mousse was about to leave, until Ranma spoke up.

"Ey wait, Mousse, need ta talk ta ya about something."

The chinese boy thought a moment, normally he'd be against interacting with Saotome at all, unless it involved fighting.

Still he was curious.

Robin meanwhile took a breath, while she'd been able to tell Mousse wasn't truly fazed, though perhaps a bit surprised. The fact was she wasn't currently anywhere near the level of any of the Neriman martial artists.

Akane decided this would be the best time to approach the neo girl, with them being left alone.

"Hey…" The Tendo started, feeling slightly awkward. "listen about the other day…" She started looking down awkwardly, she wasn't really all that used to apologizing,but realized she did couldn't afford to back down now.

"Eh, hey I ain't the one ya hit." Robin said, Akane had seemed like the type to act on impulses. "Sides, ya ain't the first to judge me without knowin' me."

Akane had an embarrassed expression at that.

"I guess i do tend to jump to conclusions sometimes." Akane admitted reluctantly.

"Sometimes? " Robin asked. "But then I guess I can't really blame ya given the situation."

"It's just...I never really wanted the engagement, then the other girls showed up…"

Robin nodded.

"Ya felt threatened?" Robin guessed, from what she'd seen Akane was one of the weaker martial artists within the Nerima contingent, though that was subjective considering she still was stronger than most demigods she had met.

"Yeah…" Akane said, before suddenly allowing her face to brighten up. She stuck out a hand, recalling it was how American's did their introductions.

"I'm Akane Tendo, Do you want to be friends?"

Robin blinked trying to decide how to react before shrugging it off before finally shaking the girl's hand.

"I'm Robin, nice to meetcha" She said.

* * *

Mu Tzu followed the Red-headed martial artist out of earshot of the others.

He still wasn't sure why he was even entertaining Saotome, but he figured there was no harm in humoring the pest.

After all, Ranma would likely keep bugging him otherwise, better to hear him out before rejecting and the Saotome than deal with being pestered.

"What do you want Saotome?" Mu Tzu asked impatiently.

"Listen Mousse, I need ta ask ya a favor." Ranma started, she wished Ryoga was around, he'd probably be easier to deal with.

Still she and Pops had decided this would be the best option, since neither of them had enough knowledge in weapon styles.

"No." Mousse said instinctively. He would not get sucked into one of Saotome's plans, he wasn't Hibiki after all.

"Aw c'mon, it ain't anything bad or nothin, just need yer help with tr-" Ranma was interrupted before she could continue.

"And why would I help you train Saotome?" Mousse was getting annoyed, maybe he should just leave…

"I didn't say it was fer me, Pops figured you'd know more about weapons'n I do."

Mousse blinked, why would Saotome's Father have need of his aid. He rarely, if ever had even interacted with the stocky martial artist.

"Then who is it your trying to get me to help train? Tendo?"

"Eh? Nah it ain't 'Kane, tryin' ta train Robin up. He ain't exactly Nerima level ya know." Ranma explained.

Mousse thought about it, he did want to learn more about the mysterious girl, especially if she truly turned out to be one of the god children. Training would be a good way to-wait He?

"He?"

"Jusenkyo." Ranma said, as though that explained everything, which it did on reflection.

Still Mousse wasn't quite sure about this, he did know several weapons styles, after all he WAS the master of hidden weapons.

"Come On, I'll put a good word in for ya with Shampoo." Ranma bribed before she found both of Mousse's hand on her shoulder.

"Deal." The obsessed boy said, prompting an eyeroll from the Saotome heir.

"Yer pathetic ya know that?" Ranma asked sarcastically.

"Shutup Saotome."

"...So ya gonna help then?" Ranma asked.

Mousse knew this would likely make it back to the ghoul otherwise, he knew Saotome wasn't thoroughly trained in weapon arts, and he was likely the best weapon user the Saotome knew. He also knew that it would be helpful to learn more about this Robin.

"Fine, Saotome, when do you need me?" He asked.

"Thanks pal!" Ranma exclaimed.

* * *

Ranma returned to the other two girls after a few moments, and while Mousse apparently went back to the Nekohantan.

"So...what do we do now." Robin asked, she really didn't know, since it felt like a bit too early to just go back to the dojo.

She didn't really understand what semi-normal life in the States was like, having free time wasn't normal when you not only had to find ways of feeding yourself, but avoid being a random monster's meal.

She was completely clueless about what kids in Japan did, and Ranma likely wouldn't know much more herself.

Fortunately Ranma did seem to have an idea already of what they could do, and Akane didn't miss the gleam in her fiancee's eye.

"I'm thinkin' we go an get some ice cream." The pigtailed girl stated, she seemed rather...excited about the prospect.

"Um...I don't have any money…" Robin pointed out, to which Ranma gave a laugh.

"Prepare to be amazed." The confident redhead stated.

* * *

Akane stared in shock.

She had seen Ranma use his girl form to scam treats before, and this wasn't the first time it had happened because they'd gone for ice cream after school.

Still to see Ranma with an accomplice was another thing entirely.

Ranma had started doing so as usual, but she didn't know what to think about the fact Robin had joined in..

Still the Tendo had to admit the two seemed to work well together… While Ranma played up the sexy with her interactions with the boy behind the counter, Robin already seemed to project the personality of the rambunctious, but cute tomboy perfected. The blonde seemed to just play up the cuteness factor and somehow fell into a natural dynamic with Ranma's persona.

The teenage boys behind the counter didn't stand a chance against two very different, but very cute girls.

After they took the spoils of war and returned to the table with Akane, the blue haired Tendo finally was able to speak up.

"What was THAT about?" She asked with a scandalized look. She never expected Robin to play along with Ranma's food scamming.

Robin meanwhile glanced up from the oversized sundae she had procured and answered the Tendo girl.

"Wasn't that bad, 'sides haven't had ice cream in years." She stated, before scooping up some ice cream and trying it.

Akane had to keep herself from staring at the look of pure bliss Robin had, what was it with these gender bender's and ice cream.

"Ya 'kane, ain't like we stole it or nothin'"

"But, it's-" The Tendo started,only to be interrupted by Robin again.

"Listen Akane, we didn't promise them anything, and when ya gotta fight for survival, ya learn to take what ya can get." Robin stated, the Tendo gaped.

She hadn't really thought about how Robin would have lived before she'd found herself in Nerima.

Was it really that big of a deal?

"She's right 'kane, not that ya'd be able ta do it anyways." The redhead stated while attacking her own ridiculously large sundae.

Akane felt anger swelling up at that, the stupid jerk would make a comment like that.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Akane almost screamed.

Before Ranma could answer and likely antagonize the Tendo girl further Robin decided to interject.

"Can we not do this now? I'd like to come here again some day."

Akane let out a breath, forcing herself to calm down.

The three girls, only one of which was actually born a girl continued enjoying their ice cream

With Robin wondering just how she was feeling more at home than she had in a very long time.

Then again, the crazy district did seem to suit her better than most places she'd gone, especially Camp Halfblood.

There was also the people, so far everyone she'd met was quirky and unusual however not in a bad way.

For the first time in years she actually had friends after all.

Maybe staying was a good idea.

"Hey Kako, I'm thinkin I like it here." The demigod whispered to her companion, before returning her attention to her sundae.

The bird nodded, this was a suitable nest for his charge.

He just hoped Robin would be strong enough to survive when the other shoe dropped.

* * *

AN-

Alright finally got that done with.

Akane got some more scenes here, hope you guys like it. AS I've said while i dislike Akane, I don't hate her, I do hope I kept her in character.

The scene with Robin and Ranma in the ice cream shop needed to be added, it just was an amusing mental image.

Got some future plot stuff set up, the Amazons won't show their hand for awhile, the monster however is gonna show up much sooner The issue I have is many of my plots for this story are long term. I couldn't fit any scenes with Ryoga or Ukyo in to that extent, the issue is i end up with too many characters on the scene at once and as such cannot focus on the needs of the story and situation.

I do enjoy the contrast between Robin and Ranma in regards to the curse, because they are different personality wise, despite also having some similarities. Had some problems getting this one out, but at least we've met most of the major Nerima cast, aside from a certain perverted gnome.


	9. Chapter 9

Most people don't truly understand the value of training.

There are few ways to truly earn one's ability.

Skills need to be trained in order to not only advance, but to keep these skills up.  
Martial artists were well known for their training methods, some of which could seem strenuous.

The more powerful martial artists tended to do exercises that could be determined to be masochistic.

Many of these martial artists would shy away from anything Genma Saotome would do.

Demigods did train, at least somewhat, however unlike mortals most demigods had an instinctive acclimation to combat.

They had natural reflexes and battlefield perception, though it largely depended on their godly parents.

That said, no demigod had ever been subjected to training methods prepared by Genma Saotome.

Robin had faced other demigods, monsters, and many unusual and dangerous situations before.

None of that could have possibly prepared him for anything Genma could come up with.

He attempted to dodge the fist sized rocks launched at him, only to once again fail to move due to the cement encasing his leg.

The fact this was what Genma had termed "a basic training exercise." one which Ranma had "Completed at seven years old."

At least he hadn't been able to find the live tiger he'd mentioned using.

"Come on boy, any real martial artist could do this in his sleep!" Genma taunted.

Robin glared at the overweight martial artist before continuing to trudge on, trying desperately to reach the Dojo again.

Genma meanwhile gave a smirk much like his son's trademark smirk. This boy was advancing in his training fast, it wouldn't be long before the boy was ready for the _serious_ training.

Genma was ecstatic, it had been awhile since he'd run out of things to teach his son, aside from his sealed arts. Which were simply too dangerous to allow to be passed on.

No, better those died with him, Genma still felt guilty about Kumon's death.

The Saotome pushed the guilt aside focusing on the now. Robin seemed to have quite the potential, possibly better than many of the local martial artists.

The Mousse boy's assistance had been helpful with weapon forms, since Genma himself had neglected his training in most weapon styles.

It simply wasn't a good idea traveling around Japan carrying a sword, he had to wonder how it was people didn't notice Robin's sword.

Of course he still wondered how his wife got away with doing so, though it was likely police simply never had bothered to question the woman carrying a cloth wrapped bundle.

Truly the only weapon the Saotome's had been able to practice with on any sort of regular basis was the Bo staff.

Still he was able to help with the teen's conditioning, though Genma had decided to allow his son to teach on form and technique. After all the boy would need experience teaching, especially once the schools were joined.

Which was why he'd come up with this little exercise, the weight from the concrete would help improve the child's strength, with the distance contributing to the boy's endurance.

Additionally the rocks he had been pelting the child with would help build minimal endurance. While it wouldn't measure to most of those in the district the training exercise was a good start.

Genma nodded to himself, he'd done it again, the fact the child was already battered and bruised and only after an hour. He recalled that the child's ki was being drained to power his bracelet.

While Genma thought the bracelet was a bit girly, he had been informed it was what allowed the gaijin to properly communicate.

Besides it was magic, and he hadn't been able to remove it when he'd tried.

Still he wondered if the drain on the Ki could be used for training...hmmm…..

The Saotome filed that thought away for later.

He blinked when the boy finally collapsed upon being impacted by the final rock.

"Hate you,,,,hate this...dying." The teen gasped.

"Bah, giving up? Are you a man or not?" Genma taunted, wondering how much farther he could push the teen. It was obvious that this camp of his didn't have any true endurance regime worthy of an Anything-Goes Martial Artist.

He had noted that Robin seemed much more of an agility and speed based fighter, even more so than himself and Ranma. He had also noticed a trend in the boy's training, it seemed he was trained specifically for killing blows, and trained to fight opponents significantly larger than himself.

Genma could see the boy's style was primarily based on dispatching an enemy as soon as possible, and was based primarily around agility and the use of his sword.. They'd been training as much as possible in the past few days, and he'd had enough chances to test the child's style.

Genma had seen Kendo styles, including ones which utilized sword draw techniques that were similar to the boy's style. Despite this, Robin's style seemed to be more rooted in european sword fighting techniques.

He noted the boy make an attempt at continuing on before failing a few moments later.

"Hmm…" Genma thought, light reflecting off his glasses while he thought. "Perhaps we have trained enough for now." Genma said, deciding to grant the child a reprieve for now.

The Master of the Saotome style turned and left, getting just out of earshot before the exhausted boy could realize the one problem with this.

Ah it was good to be training again.

"Hey, how am I supposed to get this thing off?"

* * *

Robin was stuck, he wasn't sure what type of psycho encased someone's limbs in concrete, but from the previous training he'd gone through he knew that Genma did get results.

Still he was pretty much stuck for now, since he didn't have the energy to drag himself back to the dojo.

It wasn't like he was able to smash through concrete or anything.

He wasn't sure how Genma had expected him to get out of this thing to begin with…

Then again, gods knew what went through Genma's head, if anything.

A familiar voice caught his attention at that moment.

"Excuse me, can you tell me how to get to the Tendo Dojo?"

Sure enough, just down the street stood a boy wearing a tiger-striped bandanna on his forehead with a large pack including a red bamboo umbrella.

"Ryoga?" he asked. The lost boy turned around and noticed him.

"Eh? Robin? What happened to you?"

"We gotta stop meetin' like this." He quipped, remembering it had been the the lost boy who had found him originally.

"Give me a second…" THe lost oy stated before poking a seemingly random spot on the cement encasing Robin's leg.

Robin was about to ask what the lost boy was doing when he yelled out.

"Bakusei Tenketsu!"

The cement suddenly broke apart into small pieces. Robin glanced over his leg for a moment, sitting up and inspecting it before deciding to risk standing.

"Thanks, gods know how I woulda gotten outta that on my own."

Robin was actually surprised to see the Lost Boy here. It had been a week since he'd last seen the boy though even then they hadn't really talked much he'd wondered what happened.

"Looks like I owe ya twice." He said.

Ryoga blinked, he'd expected to simply be thanked and that was the end of it.

"You don't need to do anything, It's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak." Ryoga stated.

Robin meanwhile frowned, he didn't like being referred to as weak, despite that he was compared to many of those in Nerima. He had survived monsters and gods, as well as living on the streets.

"Why ya gotta say stuff like that?" He asked, slightly annoyed. Then he sighed, it wasn't like they knew what he'd gone through in the past.

"Eh? You couldn't have protected yourself then though, right?" Ryoga asked.

"...oh...sorry I guess I did go an take that the wrong way." Robin said, realizing he'd taken it the wrong way. "Eh, you said you were going to the dojo right?" Robin asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Yeah, I wanted to give Akane a souvenir from my last trip." Ryoga answered, unsure of what was going on. He wasn't used to actually interacting with someone socially, being used to isolation. It was different with Ranma, since he could just allow his anger to dictate his actions.

"Well why not stop for some food, I'm still not used ta japan, and need help findin' what's good."

Ryoga thought for a moment, he had been walking a few days, and it was around lunch by now… "Well, I guess it won't hurt."

* * *

A trenchcoated figure glared out at the sea.

He knew this would take too long, he was getting impatient. The boat trip was still expected to take too long.

There was a sudden presence behind him, one which he normally wouldn't care for.

However he was curious what a god would want with him. The scent indicated as much and he wasn't exactly high on Olympus' priority list.

While in the old days he'd caused some trouble, he largely made it a point to stay off the radar of the demigod camp, it had been why he had been able to survive for so long.

The monster had no intentions of being sent to Tartarus, the last time it had taken him near three centuries to return.

Correction, he was being visited by a goddess…

This could prove interesting.

"What are you doing here goddess? Are the Olympians so shorthanded they need send _you_ to eliminate me?"

The woman was dressed sharply in a business suit, and for once the smart phone she seemed to have ever present was missing.

So she was her discretely then, the monster thought.

This wasn't his first meeting with Eunomia, though their previous meetings had been brief, sometimes gods and goddesses needed things done without it being connected to them.

Settling a grudge with another immortal by having their demigod child killed was not unusual.

"Is that any way to treat someone offering assistance?" The goddess asked. "And here I was feeling charitable, considering the one you are hunting."

"And why would-" The monster stopped when he recalled exactly who the demigod's parent was...now it made sense. "You wish them removed then? Why not do it yourself?" He asked.

"Unfortunately I'm bound by the Styx not to harm the child...that doesn't forbid me from assisting others who would harm him though." She said cooly.

The trenchcoated figure gave a cruel smile.

"Perhaps we could talk business then."

* * *

Robin glanced at the restaurant, since Ryoga didn't know most of the local places, he'd suggested the Okonomiyaki place they'd found themselves in.

Robin wasn't really sure what Okonomiyaki was even, though from what he'd been told it was similar to pizza.

He hadn't even really been able to read the name of the place, with the bracelet not being able to translate written words. The place didn't seem bad throughout though.

He hadn't believed that Ryoga's sense of direction could really be this bad, but the trip to the restaurant proved otherwise.

He'd found the Lost boy's attempt at explaining the location less than helpful, and then had to keep redirecting him on the trip.

Still despite navigational issues, simply asking for directions had allowed them to find the place.

Then he saw the person behind the girl behind the grill.

"Ukyo?"

The chef in question looked up and it was at that moment that Robin realized Ukyo had never seen him in male form.

"Can I help ya sugar?" The chef asked.

"Right guess ya wouldn't recognize me…" Robin said. "Heh, it's Robin. Though you're probably used to me being well...different."

Ukyo's blinked, she hadn't been aware of the fact that the blonde was cursed.

"Jusenkyo?" She ventured, to which Robin nodded.

She then noticed the lost boy. "I see you've met Ryoga too, don't let this jackass outta your sight, he'll be gone before ya can blink." Ukyo said.

Ryoga growled slightly, annoyed at his disability being pointed out again.

"You don't need to point it out!" He said irritated.

"Relax, I'm just kidding." Ukyo said to placate the moody martial artist, before she turned to Robin.

"So what can I getcha then sugar?" She asked, fortunately it seemed to be relatively light at the moment.

"Ah...I don't know…" Robin admitted. "Don't really know much 'bout japanese food, never had Okonomiyaki before."

"Don't worry, I got just the thing for ya." The Osakan martial artist said, before getting to work.

Ryoga scrutinized the menu, before ordering his own meal.

"So, I know Ranma's story, but where do you come in?" Robin asked.

Ryoga sighed, of course Robin would want to know how he connected to Ranma. That was all anybody cared about, he was nothing more than Ranma's rival to those in Nerima.

Robin's eyes widened at the visible green aura that suddenly seemed to surround the bandana clad boy, having had more experience with Ki auras at this point than previously he knew what it was this time.

"Ey no need to get mopey, ya don't need to talk about it if ya don't wanna."

"Ranma made my life hell, then ran out on our duel like a coward." Ryoga said, and Robin was surprised by the level of anger in his voice.

"That ain't really what i was askin'" Robin said, Ryoga blinked, the other boy couldn't be interested in learning more about HIM of all people. He was going to ask the obvious question when Robin beat him to it.

"I mean, guy doesn't get as strong as you without some kinda story right?"

Ryoga was surprised how simple that seemed, still he was a bit reluctant.

The Okonomiyaki was soon finished and the two continued discussing while eating.

Ryoga wondered if perhaps he and the other boy could truly be friends.

* * *

Soun looked up from his paper as his oldest friend returned home.

"How goes the lad's training?" The moustached man questioned.

"The boy shows potential Tendo, truly he shall be a tribute to the Anything-Goes school, with my training of course."

The Tendo nodded

"Indeed, I have noticed the child seems to diffuse the tension between Akane and Ranma as well."

The two fathers shared a look, the same thought going through the heads of both of them.

The schools would be joined!

"Of course, Tendo, we get Robin to help the marriage happen!"

Soun blinked, it was true that many couples became that way due to the aid of friends...and the child would no doubt understand how teenagers worked better than he himself did.

"A cunning plan Saotome, there is only one way to properly discuss this however." He said with a gleam in his eye.

The two men soon found themselves at the shogi board where they could plan properly.

"But how do we get the child to agree with the plan Saotome, from what I understand Americans are not big fans of arrangements such as ours." Soun asked, as they started the game.

Genma blinked, he'd forgotten about that little aspect. The fact that the children weren't escalating to the same levels as before didn't mean anything

They still had the same problems, however the presence of a mediator could help.

"The child is also close to the Amazon girl, perhaps this is not the best of ideas." Genma said.

Soun nodded, setting up a trap for his friend within their game.

Genma caught the trap, and tried to circumvent it.

It was too obvious, Soun was off his game.

Genma caught the date on the Newspaper he'd seen and sighed, of course it was almost THAT day. The balding man sighed.

"That time of year again?" He asked sadly, his friend nodded mutely.

"Come on Tendo, you need a drink."

Soun glanced at the shrine of his wife, the shrine he'd had to put up after the accident…

To think it was just shy of _that_ day.

"Perhaps you're right."

* * *

Robin was surprised to find out he actually could relate to much of the Lost boy's story.

Ryoga had mentioned some of his misadventures, and Robin had a suspicion of what could cause the Lost boy's strange curse.

"How did ya end up walking out of a dressing room?"

"I didn't mean too, those girls just didn't believe that!" Ryoga said

"Can't say I blame'em, ya did walk in on them while changing, even if ya don't mean it."

Ryoga nodded, he still had to avoid thinking too deeply about it, lest he get a nosebleed.

"Well, guess we should get ta the dojo." Robin said, getting up,he looked over at Ukyo, who had mostly been busy

"What do I owe you?"

He paid for the food, and they began walking.

Then Robin realized he had forgotten just who he was leading, by the time the boy turned around the martial artist was already gone.

* * *

AN-

Alright well this was a bit of a filler chapter, but I at least got to give Ryoga more screen time. Bit worried i messed up with him a bit, he isn't really the type of character I'm used to writing. Not to mention it's been awhile. Also got a good thing setup for the next few chapters, I figure I'll have Nodoka show up next, and then we could have to deal with our little monster friend.

Gotta admit that Robin and Ryoga are kinda enjoyable to see interacting, despite the difficulties i was having with writing them. Wanted to give Ukyo more time but then I ended up failing, sorry Ukyo fans...

Remember to leave a review, got the next few chapters at least somewhat planned out in my head to an extent, but I might be busy the next few days between college and work


	10. Chapter 10

Honor can be a funny thing.

It was a pinnacle concept within japanese society, dating back centuries to the days of the samurai.

While the concept was not taken as seriously in the modern day, many families and those of a more traditional leaning still held honor in high regard.

Among these were of course the martial artists, not merely hobbyists but those who truly dedicated themselves to the art. Many of these individuals tended to hold honor above all else.

While honor did exist to an extent in other societies, including several european countries very few take it more seriously than the Japanese.

While the role of honor was not what it had been in the age of Samurai, many of the older clans still treated honor as worth more than anything.

Even their own lives in some cases.

Nodoka Saotome, was from one of these clans.

The Wife of Genma Saotome, and mother of Ranma, Nodoka came from a very traditional family and held honor above anything.

Not only did they hold such strict views on honor, gender was another thing which the clan Nodoka was descended from held very strict views on.

She had opposed Genma's decision to take her son on the training trip, only relenting when Genma promised that he would make their son a man amongst men.

Of course by now the training trip should have been finished, and Nodoka suspected her husband had failed in his quest.

She'd finally decided to take it upon herself to find her son and husband, and judge whether or not the two met the contract.

If not well...the woman already knew what she would have to do.

Nodoka had finally found a lead on her husband, having recalled an old friend of him whom Genma had trained with.

She'd also recalled Genma's plan had involved stopping at a dojo to finish the training trip off.

So she'd sent a letter to the Tendo dojo, and was planning to visit the dojo later in the day.

Right now she was merely taking a walk to clear her own head, as well as trying to push back her worries that her son were to be unmanly.

She'd taken the family honor blade with her off course, after all she would have liked to be able to go to the dojo in question directly after her walk.

No need to delay seeing her manly son...and husband of course.

So here she was walking around Nerima, trying to discern where she could find the Tendo dojo.

A splash drew her attention, and she noticed a red headed girl had fallen into the storm drain.

The woman quickly went to help the strange girl, all thoughts of her son and the pledge temporarily fleeing in favors of helping the poor dear.

It seemed based on the girl's clothes she was a bit of a tomboy, Nodoka thought disapprovingly while she offered to help the girl up.

It was a shame the girl's parents had yet to break her from such childish behaviors.

Nodoka soon found herself joining the girl in the canal rather than pulling her up as planned.

Afterwards the girl managed to retrieve her slipper, and Nodoka felt grateful that at least this child was moral.

"You're a bit clumsy aren't you? Just remember sometimes it's good to be a bit ladylike, even if you're a bit of a tomboy." Nodoka said, patting the girl on the head.

Nodoka smiled, hoping the young girl would take her advice to heart and that perhaps she had made an impact on her

Nodoka left, she needed to change into some dry clothes, she'd find the Tendo Dojo afterwards.

Meanwhile back at the incident zone, Ranma stared after the woman whom had tried to help her out, even if it hadn't ended well for her, and the woman.

While normally she'd have taken the woman's comment poorly, Ranma could at least tell the woman had her best interests at heart.

"What a nice lady." Ranma said.

* * *

Robin sighed.

The Tendos all seemed slightly depressed, from what she could gather it was the anniversary of Mrs. Tendo's death.  
She hadn't joined the family, even though Ranma and Genma had. Right now she was thinking more about her own mother.

It wasn't like she was really an orphan, but with her mother being a goddess she'd never been able to actually interact with her.

Would she even want to? Her mother wasn't exactly known to be good company, there was a good reason the olympians hated her.

Ranma had apparently not known his mother, a condition Robin could sympathize with.

The Tendos and Saotomes did know she'd had an absentee mother, they didn't know the reasons why, or that she knew anything about her mother at all really.

After all Ranma likely had never really thought about it, Robin knew she hadn't thought much about the issue of her mother prior to learning about her status as a demigod.

Still at least she knew who her mother was, and WHY her mother had never met her, Ranma didn't have that.

She hadn't felt like she had any real right to go with the Tendo family, after all she'd never met Soun's wife, and it would have simply been too awkward.

She noticed Soun going through the mail off to the side, and then suddenly giving Genma a letter.

Robin blinked when Genma's eyes widened considerably while he'd paled considerably, he seemed to begin panicking.

Robin watched as Genma ran up the stairs Soun following behind him trying to learn just what was going on.

When Genma grabbed Ranma, who had only just arrived, stating they were going on a trainin trip Robin sighed.

It definitely sounded like Genma was trying to avoid something, and considering the stories she'd heard it was likely to be trouble.

Soun ended up stepping on Genma's sandals to stop him, causing the large man to trip and land on Ranma, the mysterious letter falling from his gi and onto Ranma's face.

It didn't take long before Genma was restrained and the Tendo sisters, had the letter now. Kasumi reading it aloud so Robin could understand it.

"And who is this Nodoka woman?" Robin asked.

The speculation soon began, and Ranma attempting to beat the information out of Genma when he refused to answer the question.

Eventually the speculation provoked Genma enough that he claimed that Genma managed to say "She is not, she's Ranma's-" Genma said before stopping himself. Another outburst a few minutes later when the doorbell rang.

Apparently this Nodoka was Ranma's mother, though the woman whom had been at the door turned out to be there for the plates from the sushi they'd eaten.

Still the revelation was surprising and left all present shocked.

Robin wasn't surprised that Ranma had become resigned more than anything at this.

She rolled her eyes when Akane went up and questioned why the pigtailed boy wasn't excited.

"It's not that easy is it?" Robin interjected. And Ranma's eyes locked on her. Akane meanwhile didn't seem to understand her position.

"What do you mean "not easy", this is his mother!" Akane responded.

Akane didn't understand why Robin seemed opposed to this, how could anyone not want to meet their mother?

"Look, I'm just sayin' he shouldn't get his hopes up...trust me on this."

Akane was only more confused, why would Robin be so opposed to this? She shrugged it off, he was probably just being stubborn.

Ranma looked between the two girls, he agreed with Akane that it was good that he could finally meet his mother, he wanted to think that Robin was worried over nothing.

The problem was he didn't really remember his mother, and something about the way Robin had...no he was probably just being paranoid.

A voice from came from the entrance at that moment, gaining the attention of the entire household.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

Akane seemed to perk up, standing up at the sound of the voice, as Kasumi undoubtedly answered the door.

"Come on." She said, running to the door. Leaving Ranma behind with Robin.

Genma sat down besides his son, after Robin got up to move, though she didn't go far.

"Listen Ranma, I've been thinking...it's gotta be hard having a father like me…" Genma started. Robin didn't trust this at all...but watched as the man put an arm on his son's shoulder.

Then proceeded to grab Ranma and jump, into the koi pond. "And it's gonna get worse!" He yelled all the while.

Robin wasn't too surprised at the result, it seemed almost as if the curses WANTED to be active most of the time, even if Ranma hadn't been being held by the now-panda.

Robin waited for the redheaded girl and Panda to surface, not surprised when Ranma yelled.

"Whatcha go an' do that for old man?" She asked grabbing the panda by the fur.

Genma-panda raised a sign, one which stated Ranma would be unhappy if she met her mother.

The woman whom had arrived was apparently looking for Genma Saotome and his son Ranma, which told Robin

Eventually, the panda and girl followed after the rest of the household.

Ranma recognized the lady from the river immediately, why was she here? She couldn't really be his mother.

Why would a woman like that marry her pop?

* * *

The woman was soon invited in by Soun, though Genma had managed to convince Soun to tell her the Saotome's were on a training trip.

Robin decided to sit with the Tendos and listen to the woman, she was feeling a bit bitter, and jealous of Ranma in some ways.

She'd imagined what would happen if her mom showed up to meet her on numerous occasions.

Something still didn't seem right, Ranma's mother was wearing very traditional japanese clothing, which wasn't too odd considering the more traditional leanings of the district in general, especially when compared to some of the other districts of Tokyo from what Robin understood.

No what caught her attention was the cloth-wrapped bundle the woman was carrying, there was something suspicious about it.

Kasumi asked the woman a question, prompting the woman to tell how she had initially refused to allow her husband to take their son on the training trip.

Robin felt sympathy for the woman, but she also noted that the woman had made a choice in the matter.

Nodoka mentioned something about a vow Genma made, and somehow Robin knew this couldn't be good.

If there was one thing she'd learned about Genma it was that he had terrible judgement.

f and watched as a now male again Ranma attempted to introduce himself to the woman, only to be splashed by Genma-panda

Nodoka meanwhile turned around to face the male voice only to be met with the sight of a girl..one with familiar red and black clothes and red hair.

The girl from the Canal?

She frowned when the girl hit the panda beside her, not to mention the girl's rude language.

She idly dusted her off, trying to at least make this strange girl somewhat presentable.

"Young ladies shouldn't' hit people, or act so rude." She reprimanded passively.

Ranma tried to tell the woman, who was apparently his mother, who she was, but the old man managed to stop her again..

Meanwhile Robin frowned, she wanted to know what this vow was, her demigod intuition told her something was off.

"Um Mrs. Saotome, what was that promise again?" Akane asked. Apparently

"Ah right…"

"I, Genma Saotome promise, should I fail to raise Ranma as a man amongst men that we both shall commit ritual seppuku!" Nodoka recited, remembering fondly how her husband had nobly made the pledge.

The Tendo family, as well as Ranma were all shocked, while Robin was mostly just confused.

"Anyone mind tellin' me what that is?" The american asked. Though she had a growing suspicion it wasn't anything good.

Nodoka's eyes locked on the girl, she hadn't paid her much `mind before but she definitely wasn't part of the Tendo family.

The girl was blonde, and didn't look Japanese in the slightest. Another tomboy, the Saotome matriarch noted in amusement, the girl had black t-shirt on, one that displayed some American rock band's name. Nodoka frowned at that, those groups tended to make children into delinquents from what she'd heard of them... She had too wonder what a girl that young would be doing in a foreign country...she'd need to speak with the child's parents.

"I believe you Americans…" She ventured, before receiving a nod of confirmation. "Would consider it Ritual suicide…." She explained, though it left a bad taste in her mouth. Really Americans obviously didn't understand the depths of honor, and there wasn't much wayy to convey the importance and nobility of the act.

Robin's eyes widened, she wouldn't seriously? It sounded too barbaric to be believed. She pushed past the shock of the revelation, and instead found herself gripped by another emotion.

One which she rarely displayed, Anger.

Akane took the moment to ask the question on everyone's minds. "You wouldn't really make them do that though, right?"

Nodoka responded by unraveling the cloth-wrapped bundle she'd been carrying, revealing a sheathed katana.

Also within the bundle was a signed piece of paper. Nodoka explained.

"Should my husband have failed in his mission, I expect my husband and son to do the honorable thing." The woman drew her sword for emphasis, before allowing it to slip and nearly impale Ranma, whom looked positively terrified.

Then the sound of ceramic cracking was heard throughout the house, followed by a loud smash as a cup was slammed into the table.

Robin's face was drawn into a scowl, an unsettling sight for those used to the normally laid back American, even the curse had only drown slight annoyance, and even then only in the beginning.

"You'd just let'em die? Just cause Ranma might not be whatcha wanted him to be?" She yelled. "Ya just let his dad do the hard work so ya can kill him if he doesn't end up like ya want?"

Nodoka was unfazed, really westerners needed to learn more about honor...the woman shook her head.

"I will do as honor demands." She stated resolutely forgetting her sword for the moment.

"To Hades with Honor!" The demigod shouted before storming the room while clenching her fistt.

Nodoka blinked, the girl was definitely quite rude, perhaps that was why the redheaded girl was such a Tomboy, with a girl like that around.

"You must excuse Robin, from what we've gathered her mother abandoned her when she was young." Soun explained, deciding it would be better to simply regard the child as a girl for now.

After all, allowing Nodoka to know about Jusenkyo would probably be a bad idea.

Nodoka thought for a moment, that would explain why the girl was such a delinquent, and seemed to act like a tomboy. She hadn't had anyone to teach her how to act as a woman.

The poor dear...

She suddenly remembered her sword and turned around, seeing the honor blade embedded mere inches from the redheaded girl.

"Oh I'm sorry...I don't think I got your name." The woman said, putting the American out of her mind now.

Everyone stared at this point… Would Ranma tell his mother who she was?

"I'm…" The pigtailed girl started and everyone waited, a million thoughts transferring through the room in a moment. "I'm Ranko, Ranko Tendo...I'm Akane's cousin!" She said.

The Tendo's exchanged looks, all deciding Ranma must not have wanted to die.

* * *

The air was rather cold out on the roof. Robin noted.

She hadn't rejoined everyone after her outburst, she couldn't really bring herself too.

The idea that Ranma's mother could be so callous, to demand he kill himself merely because he wasn't "manly."

The curse had never really bothered her too much to begin with, both bodies felt comfortable to her, though she couldn't exactly ignore the fact that there were differences, even with the way she perceived things.

The idea that Ranma's mother would kill him over it shocked her to say the least, even Genma wasn't that terrible.

There was also the personal aspect of it.

As a demigod, she knew it was unlikely she'd ever meet her own mother.

There were ancient laws regarding that type of thing, and her parent wasn't exactly known to be loving and caring anyway.

It was always a big fear she could be smited over her parent, let alone the idea of her mother being the one to instigate her death.

The idea that a mother would kill her child over something as stupid as honor...

Robin heard a sound behind her and sighed, she'd been hoping to be left to her thoughts.

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Toldja, this type'a thing don't go well in real life." She said, without turning around.

Ranma stared on at her friend, she hadn't changed back yet, since her mother hadn't really left yet.

"Ya can't go blamin' her fer Pop's stupid plans." Ranma said.

Robin turned around to face the pigtailed girl. "Except she agreed to it, she gave up her right to say how ya should be." Robin responded. "Specially over something as worthless as some messed up type'a honor."

Ranma opened her mouth to defend her mother but was interrupted.

"Don't start with that honor crap Saotome, nothin' honorable about killin' yourself over somethin' ya never really agreed to."

Ranma sighed...she moved to sit next to the other girl.

"I know it ain't great, but she' my mom ya know…" The martial artist said.

"Just...be careful, and you better not go killin' yourself for her…"

Ranma just shook her head not sure what to think about the whole thing.

"As long as ya give 'er a fair shot, I know it don't look good but…" Ranma asked, giving the blonde a pleading look.

"...fine... but only cause ya look so cute pouting like that." Robin teased, to which Ranma acted indignant. The two of them had found themselves teasing eachother about their cursed forms.

"Yeah, well at least I ain't tha one gettin' confessions from guys." Ranma returned, deciding to go with the mood..

"It ain't like I asked for'em to start crushin' on me." Robin muttered.

Kakotychia looked down at the scene from the sky, he'd been wondering if he'd need to consul his mistress, her behavior was worrying her, but the scene that was quickly developing on the roof proved otherwise.

The raven continued flying, deciding to continue his hunt.

* * *

AN-

Well there is my chapter of Nodoka. As I've mentioned I really do hate her, most people just excuse her actions too. She HAS stated she is willing to enact the pact, she basically let Genma take her son with the stipulation she can get rid of him if she doesn't like how Ranma turns out. Even Genma at least has always been there for Ranma.

I rushed through alot of this because much of it doesn't differ from the anime, which I used as a reference due to my not having access to this chapter of the manga at the moment. I'll probably just allow the parts of the manga which are either key events or ones which I really wanna include, and even then, Robin's inclusion will have enough of an impact normally to change things. I don't want to just rehash the manga with an additional character, I'll mostly be using manga setups and then writing them in different directions.

I left the scene at the roof with the two teasing eachother to lighten it up, but I'm trying to decide if I should take out that part. i've left the story on a bit of a serious note, and there are parts.

Hoping I don't seem to be shipteasing Robin and Ranma, since I don't see those two ending up together. There is a pairing I have thought of for Robin but I'm unsure if i want to use it. Robin and Ranma I'm going for a close friendship, they understand the trials associated with the curse and are very similar.

See anything here ya wanna comment on? leave a review. I'm one of those authors that is willing to change things if I see a great need for it, and I'd really like to hear people's opinions on what I've been doing here.


	11. Chapter 11

Perspective is something that can be a helpful thing.

One person's perspective can greatly differ from another's, whether because of past experience or other factors.

It was largely the result of free will.

Differences in perspective could cause problems and arguments as well.

Many feuds between gods had happened because of a slight difference of perspective.

One god takes one side, another takes a different one.

Few are willing to move after drawing a line in the sand.

This was the position which Robin found herself in at the moment.

Her opposition were the two younger Tendo siblings. Nabiki and Akane Tendo.

The event which had lead up to Nabiki's involvement was a surprisingly simple one.

It had all happened at dinner that night.

* * *

 **(Earlier during dinner)**

Robin glanced around the table, it was definitely an uncomfortable mood that had greeted her when she came for dinner.

Ranma had left her on the roof after awhile, since she'd wanted to think a bit more before coming down.

She glanced over to the Raven perched on the table to the next, Kakotychia had actually thought she should see how things go, a part of her wanted to hate the Saotome Matriarch, but for now she could ignore it.

Then the woman in question had to go and ask Akane whether Ranma was manly, since she was Ranma's fiancee.

"As his fiancee, do you think my son...Is Ranma...Manly?" She asked

"Yes" Akane answered quickly, exchanging a look with her fiance. It wouldn't do to get Ranma killed after all.

She followed up by asking if he was good-looking or handsome, and Akane's brief hesitation wasn't missed by the pigtailed martial artist in question.

Robin meanwhile was busy trying to explain what the whole concept was to Kako, mostly because the bird seemed to be...paranoid about the fact the housewife was carrying a sword, and the bird didn't quite understand the situation it's master had found her way into by association with Ranma.

Kasumi noted that Rama seemed to take after his mother, prompting the household to stare.

It was a true observation, and extremely noticeable when Ranma sat next to the older woman, it was actually a rather uncanny and very obvious similarity now that Robin could see it.

"Perhaps we should change the subject?" Soun asked diplomatically.

Nodoka thought for a moment, obviously trying to discern whether or not that was a good thing, was her son effeminate looking?

"So...does Ranma have any hobbies?" The woman asked.  
"He practices martial arts." Akane answered, to which Nodoka nodded as if acknowledging that was a manly hobby

"And Crossdressing." Nabiki added helpfully.

Nodoka gripped her sword much more tightly at that.

"C-Crossdressing?" She asked, and seemed to be about ready to draw her sword and go searching for her missing son at that very moment.

"um...I think you misheard her Mrs. Saotome." Robin interjected, causing the woman to relax.

It seemed that Nodoka had decided Nabiki had said something else, and dropped the issue for the moment.

* * *

"What in Zeus' name...are ya trying to get Ranma killed?" Robin asked the middle Tendo she really was annoyed.

She hadn't really had many interactions with the Middle Tendo, though she'd heard the girl's reputation at school. Primarily from Sora, who had taken to telling her about the many prominent individuals surrounding the Nerima Crew.

"Was it something I said?" Nabiki asked innocently, and Ranma jumped into the conversation. "Aw come'on Nabiki, what'd I do ta tick ya off?"

"Why don't you just tell introduce yourself and get it over with Ranma?" Akane asked.

Robin had been convinced prior to let her friend handle the problem, but it was obvious Ranma's mother was crazy enough that she'd definitely go through with it, if she were to find out about the curse.

"Why don't you just cut off Ranma's head for her and save time?" Robin asked, getting a glare from the younger Tendo. Ranma meanwhile decided to chip in with her own retort.

"And even blackmail from Nabiki is better'n Seppuku!"

"You're missing the point, besides It's what you get, for wasting your chance." Nabiki said, answering Ranma. It was a bit surprising to see the mercenary Tendo like this. "Akane and I, we can't see our mother, no matter what we do."

Robin sighed, great she could tell that Nabiki was at least somewhat serious about this.

"I'll stay quiet about it, for 5'000 yen." The Tendo finished, effectively killing the mood.  
Ranma seemed to believe this was all Nabiki was after, and relaxed a little. Robin however could tell that Nabiki had meant what she'd said, one didn't survive as a demigod without being able to discern an individual's intentions to some degree.

After all when anyone could be a monster wanting to eat you, it only made sense to learn how to discern people's intentions, at least on a very basic level.

So while Ranma left, after paying the Tendo girl her fee.

Robin however wasn't done with the conversation and this is where the disagreement truly reached the main point.

"Can I help you?" Nabiki asked, giving a smirk as if she already knew every secret Robin had.

"You should know it ain't that simple for him." Robin stated.

Nabiki considered this for a moment. While she'd been making plans to get operations surrounding Robin, he, or rather she hadn't really taken center stage like others in the Wrecking Crew, at least not after the first few days.

The Neo-girl did have quite a few admirers, between the cuteness of her body, likely a result of Jusenkyo's seeming inability to produce ugly girls, As well as the girl's personality which while Tomboyish, mostly due to the fact she WAS actually a boy seemed to have a more endearing edge to it.

She knew there were plenty of boys at Furinkan attracted to Tomboys. She'd gotten quite a few requests for pictures of the new girl over the past couple of weeks.

Of course, it was obvious Robin also seemed to have much more modesty than the other genderbender in the house Leaving her with little room to take photos of the neo-girl.

Not to say she didn't get any, but not nearly enough to supplement her income by any large amount.

On the current issue, the girl had seemed set against Ranma's mother from the beginning, even before the reveal of the seppuku pledge she'd seemed skeptical.

Nabiki knew she'd give up all her money for the chance to have her mother back, even for just a day.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Nabiki asked, feigning innocence again. "Nd why are you so against Ranma's mother anyway?"

"Absent parents don't turn out well, trust me on that." Robin said, hoping that would be enough.

Nabiki meanwhile noted the information revealed, it was obvious that Robin had met his/her mysterious mother.

She also hadn't missed the gender bender's references to greek gods and goddesses, some kind of weird cult maybe?

Wouldn't be too off for Nerima.

Akane decided to interject however before she could continue.

"How can you say that, this is Ranma's _mother_ we're talking about." Akane insisted, Nabiki found herself agreeing, after all how could anyone agree with someone avoiding their mother and causing them to worry?

"And she said herself she would kill'em, not everyone gets the happy family…" Robin said darkly, she wasn't even sure if she was referring to Ranma's situation, or her own.

Nabiki fumed, how dare this...spore dismiss their mother's death...happy family? This Family had been half dead ever since mom died.

Then Nabiki realized the kid wasn't talking about Ranma's situation, the way her tone changed...She wasn't about to go jumping to conclusions like Akane...speaking of which…

The girl had already developed a battle aura only to be deflated when Robin did the one thing Ranma never did.

She left without a word.

Akane wasn't sure how to react to this, usually Ranma sputtered denials or excuses, occasionally insulted her…but to just walk out…. Finally she stormed off to her own room, leaving Nabiki to her thoughts.

She knew that the new girl was jaded, but to see this it almost seemed the girl had a complex.

Of course Nabiki had run a background check on the Tendo's tenant, so she knew the boy's father had died when he was young, add that to the absent mother and perhaps the genderbender's attitude was understandable in context.

It was obvious the insensitive comment was an impulsive one, so Nabiki decided to ignore it for now, she'd make him pay for it later.

She went back to trying to find how she could make money off the kid, unfortunately though most of her normal methods wouldn't work...Robin had a secret but whatever it was she couldn't find it.

She of course could use Robin's curse, but would rather keep that card, since she really didn't know how much the American really cared about the curse.

Perhaps she would need to use a more direct approach.

* * *

Nodoka was currently thinking on the conditions her son had been living in, and the people surrounding him.

Soun seemed like a polite man and she definitely thought her son would benefit from the man's presence.

Then there were the girls, Kasumi seemed very much a proper lady, and such a nice girl for taking care of her family the way she seemed to. Nabiki was a bit too modern in her opinion, but she also seemed respectful enough.

Akane had seemed like a nice girl, though she seemed to be a little bit of a tomboy, she'd likely grow out of that soon.

Then there was Ranko and the American child Robin. The two full tomboys of the household.

It was obvious the two didn't have any real mother figure to look up to, and while the blonde girl seemed a bit hostile, Nodoka couldn't really blame her given the girl's circumstances. Ranko seemed a more enthusiastic about interacting with her, but Nodoka felt an urge to lead both girls to the true path of a woman.

The Blonde girl did seem to be rather protective of her son, Nodoka wondered if that meant she thought he wasn't manly enough.

Of course there was the other possibility which fit into her rather narrow mindset, the girl could have had a crush on her son.

Nodoka's mind latched onto that particular thought, it was obvious to her, why else would the girl defend her son the way she seemed to.

Finally Nodoka decided that she would sleep for now.

* * *

He had arrived.

Eunomia had teleported him to the Japanese city known as Tokyo, it was merely a matter of time before he had his vengeance.

The amulet would be his again, and he'd make an example out of the foolish halfblood who stole from him.

He merely had to find where in this infernal mortal city the demigod was now.

The damned city was too large for his liking, he'd ended up in some strange area known as Juban.

Afterwards he was attacked by a group of color coordinated, girls in revealing outfits of all things.

While they had an abnormal scent, they weren't demigods. And he managed to avoid them easily while the lead one was giving some ridiculous speech.

He had no time for weaklings right now.

The monster looked up at the sky, it seemed night was falling, he'd deal with the demigod soon.

Even if he had to search this entire city district by district.

The halfblood child would die, and he might even receive a reward from the order goddess.

Eunomia didn't appear to favor this particular demigod at all.

* * *

Morning came at the Tendo dojo quickly, and Robin had already noticed the signs of exhaustion on Ranma.

It wasn't surprising, considering Soun had allowed Psycho-mom to sleep in the same room, Robin still had to question the decision as well meaning as Soun seemed to be in regards to the issue.

She didn't get why the Tendo family was so welcoming to this woman considering she would be more than willing to kill her son if she found out the truth.

Still Robin knew Ranma was at least somewhat cautious regarding the issue.

She blinked when the woman in question approached her, glancing around to see that nobody else was in earshot.

"Can I help you Saotome-san?" Robin asked, trying her best to keep her annoyance with the woman from showing.

"Yes...I wanted to apologize...Soun told me about your...situation...and please call me auntie." She said.

"Then ya can see why I ain't your biggest fan." Robin stated.

Nodoka ignored the comment figuring it was just the girl lashing out. "What do you think of my son by any chance?" She asked, wondering if the girl was even aware of the feeling Nodoka thought she possessed.

"He's a good person, bit of a macho jerk sometimes though, and he obviously takes this honor crap too seriously.." Robin responded.

Nodoka nodded, so the girl likely didn't realize it herself. Truly the girl likely did have feelings for her manly son.

"Well perhaps we should speak of more pleasant topics the next time I visit." Nodoka finally said, she wasn't going to give up on the American.

"Fine, just know I ain't gonna agree with ya on this…" Robin stated.

Nodoka simply looked bemused as if she thought she knew something Robin herself did not. "Of course you won't, just remember my son is much too manly for just one woman." Nodoka said, deciding to plant the idea for now.

While the American girl wasn't the most proper, she knew that the girl simply needed guidance, besides if her manly son could sway the interests of even a tomboyish girl like this, then surely he was a man-amongst-men.

She simply needed to help the girl realize her feelings and make sure she was worthy of her son of course.

Besides, she was sure this girl would give her plenty of cute little grandchildren!

* * *

AN-

Well that happened, I don't intend to pair Robin and Ranma but it's a conclusion I feel Nodoka would likely reach. She is after all one of those people who likely only hear what confirms her beliefs typically and I do feel she'd jump to this conclusion.

Robin is very protective of Ranma for a simple reason, he/she was used to being alone for years, given that and the fact that Ranma has become a major influence on Robin it isn't farfetched to believe he/she would be protective given a lack of friends in the past.

Well this chapter was shorter than normal, sorry I really just wanted to get through the rest of Nodoka's visit because I don't feel it would have been right to skip the rest of it. I won't cover the rest of the events from this arc, just assume they happen as canon if I do not cover events or explain an alternate way in which they have happened in story.


	12. Chapter 12

The past is a rather interesting thing.

You never know what will result from a single decision.

A choice to get on an earlier bus to reach one's destination could lead to meeting different people.

Some may learn this on occasion, an old friend ends up being in a position which helps them.

On the other hand, one poor decision can easily come back to haunt a person.

Nerima was a district which had seen this come to light many times over.

The Nerima Wrecking Crew were often visited by figures from their past whether it be Gambling Kings looking to collect on debts or wayward fiancées looking for their betrothed.

The odd scorned childhood friend/enemy also tended to make their presence known somewhere in between.

Few knew however that a new threat was coming to the district, one from the past of the newest resident of Nerima.

Including said resident themselves.

No Robin was busy currently getting his butt thoroughly kicked by a certain robe-clad weapons master.

He tried to use the bokken he was currently using to help support himself while trying to climb back to his feet.

The Amazon stood on the other end of the dojo watching the display.

"Well, you've gotten better at least." He commented, the light reflecting off his glasses in such a way that his eyes were not visible. "It seems Saotome's father does have effective training methods."

"Yeah, you get better or die tryin." Robin remarked. "And even then it'll still probably kill ya."

Mu Tzu nodded, he'd seen some of the older Saotome's training methods, and had to admit they made most of the Amazon methods look downright safe.

Considering that one of those techniques required one to repeatedly be smashed with a boulder...well.

Mousse noticed that his opponent, though admittedly not much of one, had reached his feet again.

"Perhaps we should take a break?" He said, it was obviously Robin was barely able to stand.

"I'm not done yet." Robin insisted. He had a bad feeling, and it had been steadily growing throughout the day, he still hadn't even caused the male Amazon to break a sweat.

"And you can't even stand upright!" Mousse pointed out. "Do you truly think you'd be able to win like that?" It was surprising just how far younger boy seemed to push himself This wasn't the first time that he'd seen him in this state during training. Of course considering those around the American lately, perhaps he simply felt the need to make up the difference in power as soon as possible.

Mousse had to wonder if this really was a child of an immortal. While Robin's chi reserves seemed to be ridiculous given his past level of training, he didn't exactly measure up. He might have been able to take on Tendo at this point, though Mousse doubted he'd actually win.

" I ain't gonna give up just cause it's a bit of trouble." Robin insisted, and Mousse shook his head as the demigod got into a sloppy stance, raising the bokken defiantly.

"Sorry, but I refuse to continue this any farther, you've trained enough today as is." The Amazon said decisively, the light gleaming off his glasses in a way that made him look much more dignified than normal. A technique he'd observed from the older Saotome.

"Robin-chan Breakfast is ready." The voice of Kasumi Tendo, the Dojo's resident housekeeper said.

Robin finally conceded, though he did so grudgingly. He'd already learned the unspoken rule of Nerima. Nobody disagreed with Kasumi. Nobody.

The two exited the dojo to see Genma-panda pulling himself out of the koi pond and Ranma already.

It was still early morning, and while Robin knew there was no school on that day he'd been planning to go looking around Nerima. He hadn't really done much since arriving in Japan, mostly trying to adapt to the new environment. He wanted to tell himself the feeling was simply paranoia, but wasn't sure that was the case.

Soun Tendo meanwhile was staring at the newspaper, he wasn't actually reading it, as he'd already reviewed its contents. A monster apparently had escaped Juban's magical girl group, he made a mental note to talk to Saotome about that, perhaps they could get a reward for taking on the beast.

Another article stated something of much more concern to him. An underwear thief apparently loose in Akihabara, the news caused Soun to shudder. Obviously the Master would be returning soon, he'd have to warn Saotome when he got the chance. Of course considering there seemed to be some kind of event, it did seem they would have time before the dreaded master's return.

He watched the teens at the table idly. Nabiki seemed to be up to something, he knew that she was doing something but figured it best not to know.

Robin seemed to be fine, if a little exhausted. The child's determination was certainly admirable, he seemed willing to train himself to exhaustion it reminded him of himself and Saotome during their youth. The fact that he seemed to have become quite a good friend for Ranma was another thing the two of them certainly reminded him of the good old days.

He noticed that Ranma and Akane seemed to be pointedly ignoring each other again, obviously the two had another fight he was unaware of. Hmm Robin WAS a good influence on Ranma, and had managed to at least prevent things from escalating a few times.

Besides Soun knew he was more or less responsible for the boy, and knowing his plans, perhaps he would suggest Robin take the lad with him, after all Juuban wasn't too far from Nerima, and he knew it would be better to be safe than sorry.

"Robin, perhaps it would be best if Ranma accompany you, you did say you couldn't read Japanese yet correct?" He stated, deciding it best not to wound the lad's pride.

"Eh, sure he can come if he wants I guess...didn't really think about that."

Robin didn't really know what to think about the Tendo Patriarch's suggestion, but figured the older man did have a point.

* * *

He was getting close.

The monster had searched many of the districts of Tokyo already, but he was close, very close.

The monster could tell that much, Half-blood scent was getting stronger. This land did seem to have many weird, unusual creatures that had thrown him off the scent temporarily.

Then there were the mortals he encountered, bah as if they were worth his time, or energy, though some had the distinct scent of magic on them.

There were other creatures in Japan as well, the Japanese yokai community would certainly be a challenge to overcome if he antagonized them considering their power.

The scent was strange though, it almost seemed that it would disappear only for him to pick up the scent again later.

Another half-blood also apparently was here, something he'd have to consider the implications of later.

It didn't matter, he had the scent now, he merely needed to follow it and he'd be able to reclaim what was his as well as killing that annoying half-blood boy.

And if this other demigod decided to get in the way, he would simply crush her as well.

* * *

Robin glanced at the two people whom had ended up accompanying him, he had decided reluctantly to leave his sword behind, but he'd decided since he hadn't run into any monsters in Japan that it would be best.

After all he'd run into a lot of people already who could see through the mist, though Kako was heavily against the idea but he'd decided to ignore the bird's complaints.

Ranma he'd expected, and so he didn't pay the martial artist much notice, after all it was the other tagalong that had surprised him.

Nabiki Tendo hadn't exactly gone out of her way to interact with him previously, and while he'd, of course, been made aware of the Mercenary's reputation he didn't really feel he had much to worry about.

Ranma After all, he didn't really have any money for her to extort, assuming her reputation was deserved.

So instead he regarded the Tendo girl with an inquisitive look.

"Why are ya here again?"

"Perhaps I just wanted to get to know the person living in my family home." Nabiki answered innocently though the smirk she was sporting did little to convince the demigod of that.

The truth was Nabiki realized she couldn't really read the American well yet, she hadn't really spent enough time around Robin to be able to predict how he, or she, would react. While the boy did seem rather easy going and expressive, it was evident that he was keeping something from the family. Though with more subtlety than most of those within their merry little ward. Which wasn't really saying much, considering how overtly extroverted and expressive most of Nerima's stranger residents were.

There were other things about the American Nabiki had noticed, a certain amount of caution, seemingly instinctual as though Robin was used to looking over his shoulders or being in danger.

Nabiki had also noticed the genderbender seemed to fight in a way unusual for those in Nerima, while Robin hadn't really gotten into a serious fight, and Nabiki wasn't a martial arts jock, she had heard Ranma and Genma mention that Robin seemed to have been trained to use lethal force.

That said she really didn't know much about Robin, and Nabiki hated unknowns, it was why she hadn't tried to get the genderbender into modeling yet as she'd planned.

Of course to find out what she could use as...incentive for the blond boy, or rather the blonde girl to follow her script she'd first need to be able to read her. It was rather hard to blackmail somebody if you couldn't tell what it was they didn't want others to learn.

"Well, I don't really care, ain't got any money though, so…"

Robin somehow had bad feeling about this, but he couldn't quite tell what it was.

Still he found himself slipping into the habits any demigod accustomed to living on the streets. Eyes routinely scanning the area in order to detect a potential monster, despite the fact he knew the Greek monsters had yet to appear in Japan so far.

"The three of them went to the train, with Robin using what little money he had to pay for his fair.

"Uh, ya know I didn't think we were gonna…" Ranma started and Nabiki cut in, giving one of her Mercenary smirks. "Didn't bring money Saotome?" She asked with that signature smirk of hers.

Ranma gulped at the look being sent his way by the mercenary Tendo and resigned himself to owing Nabiki even MORE money.

* * *

Two men sat across from each other at a shogi board.

It was not unusual, especially not within the Tendo household. Often the two men of the Tendo household would use their game time to discuss problems such as the issues involved in the joining of two families.

Today, their conversation surrounded a different topic, a rarity normally but one that had recently implanted itself in their lives.

"So, what are you thinking Tendo?" Genma asked, looking over the board to see what strategic move would be best on his next turn. It seemed Tendo was a bit off his game today, the Saotome hadn't even had to use any major cheats this game and already Soun had made several tactical missteps.

"The child is hiding something," The long-haired man said, taking a sip of his tea and frowning at the game board. "He probably is afraid we would cast him out if we learned of this secret."

Genma nodded. "His training was definitely out of necessity, perhaps the boy's life is in danger?" he suggested. Genma had taken a liking to the Gaijin boy who had dropped into their lives, it had been years since he could truly teach the art much, and the child's determination to improve reminded him of the days when he and Tendo were younger.

Soun let out a puff of smoke before returning the cigarette to his mouth. "Hmm, the sword is unlike anything I've seen, old friend, it must have something to do with the child's situation.' He said.

"Hmm, the material is definitely unusual, perhaps the master or the Amazons would know more?" Genma asked, as much as he knew both of them would hate asking for help from either of those parties.

"Indeed, though I suspect the amazons have their own plans for the boy." Soun commented warily. Genma nodded, while his friend had allowed his skill to deteriorate, Soun's senses could still be as sharp as ever, especially when it was about something he found important, and somehow both of them knew that this situation was important.

The sound of a ceramic shattering drew the attention of both men, and the surprised "Oh My," That followed.

A tea cup had shattered, apparently the one that Robin had used earlier if Genma remembered correctly.

"Perhaps you were right to ask Ranma to accompany the boy." Genma said after a moment. Soun nodded. Though he couldn't help feel concerned, after all one of his precious daughters had left with the foreign child as well. The fat the broken cup could very well be an omen had caused his concern to become much more serious. Thinking on the matter for a moment the Tendo Patriarch stood up and went to find the phone.

Genma looked over the board briefly, considering making "adjustments" to their game before sighing realizing that there was no need, HE wasn't too worried, after all his son could handle anything that happened, and Tendo's daughter was smart enough to avoid getting harmed.

Soun would probably be in a panic for the duration however and Genma knew he would need to be on hand to deal with THAT situation.

"Father, Lunch is ready!" A call came from the kitchen, Ah the life of a martial artist was fraught with peril, Genma thought with a satisfied look on his face as the oldest of Tendo's children brought out the meal.

* * *

He was close.

The monster had finally found the demigod's scent; he'd noticed a flash of blond hair of the correct shade already.

The demigod brat sure enough was there, along with two others in the Nerima Subway Station. He could tell the two with his prey were mortal and summarily dismissed them, even if they were like the strange mortals he'd seen throughout Tokyo during his search they'd be simple enough to defeat.

The monster had been sure to keep his distance so as not to be noticed, and he grinned savagely at noticing the demigod seemed to be unarmed. The foolish child hadn't even brought his annoying bird along!

The large figure decided that it would be best to rush them, kill the half-blood and his friends if they tried to stop him and leave immediately. He had no interest in eating half-bloods like other monsters, but that didn't mean he didn't hold a hatred of them.

There was also the matter of the object stolen from him, it had taken him decades to finally get the amulet, he would not be leaving Japan without it.

The monster decided to wait until the half-blood was inside the actual station, better to not allow the rat any way to escape.

The monster followed them inside before he finally leaped to attack. "Die!" He yelled only to find his attack had just barely missing as a mortal boy with a pigtail, one of the mortals the brat had been with pushed his prey out of the way of his attack.

No matter this would still be quick. After all it was only a mortal.

* * *

AN-

Alright well that took,,,a bit longer than expected.

So yeah we finally have one of the monsters from Percy Jackson-verse showing up in Nerima. Also gave some reference to other anime, but i dont plan to make any major crossovers between any other stories at the moment.

I know people will probably notice how I am portraying the fathers in this story, I've always seen them in a very neutral light because of how eccentric all the characters are in Ranma 1/2. The fathers are almost always portrayed as morons, fools, and the like. While Genma CAN be a moron I wanted jto try to portray them better because it works better for the story. I thought it would be interesting and am working to also keep them in character at the same time. I do the same with characters i don't like such as Akane. Just wanted to address this to minimize people bringing it up in the reviews. I strive to represent all characters in a more positive light because most stories demonize some or all of these characters.

Now I guess I'll point out the issue obvious to anyone familiar with Percy Jackson. Killing monsters in Percy Jackson can only really be done with the Godly metals. Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron etc. Or by god or demigod powers. I will adress this issue in the next chapter in story and so I don't want to reveal too much, but for those who might ask I have it figured out.


	13. Chapter 13

Combat is a truly strange thing.

Some can go their entire lives without being in a serious fight, a life or death battle or even a real conflict that could cost one their life.

Others see such things as unusual, and terrifying events that could happen once in a lifetime, and can be affected by such events for life.

Then there are those who thrive on combat, those who seem to be born and breed for conflict. Most demigods seemed to fall into this category, as their very presence attracts strong opponents and monsters which cause them to regularly fight for their lives.

Ranma Saotome meanwhile _lived_ in a point that put even the most unfortunate of demigods to shame. His entire life could easily be considered an endless spiral of conflict, with even his closest friends having tried to kill him at some point or another.

So considering his rather unusual life style, Ranma had expected the large trenchcoated to be after him after he had attacked them. Only to notice the attack wasn't in fact targeting him. He didn't really understand why this big guy was attacking Robin, but considering the damage done this guy was definitely out of the American's league.

"Hey, big'n ugly, why dontcha pick on somebody yer own size." Ranma said, delivering a kick to the trenchcoated figure's head making the big guy stagger back.

The monster glared at the pigtailed individual. That attack...was this really a mortal? Most Demigods couldn't hit him that hard, especially not barehanded, the mortal meanwhile landed on their feet easily, standing there casually while looking at him with an irritating smirk on his face.

"And what exactly are you?" The monster asked annoyed, noting that the pigtailed teenager smelled like a mortal, but how could a mortal be so strong? it wasn't possible, even Jason hadn't been that strong. The closest he'd seen was Herakles but he had at least been a demigod, and while Herakles had been stronger, it was obvious whatever this thing was, it was not to be taken lightly.

Perhaps one of the Japanese Yokai? This would be bad if so, he didn't need the trouble THAT particular situation would cause, not to mention the Gods would likely ensure he was punished for breaking the truce between them and Japan's demon community.

No, The scent was definitely that of a mortal, whatever strangeness came with it.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, of the Saotome School of Anything Goes martial arts.." The Mortal declared with noticeable pride in that title. The monster smiled, whatever this person was, he'd destroy them and ponder this mystery later.

"Well Ranma Saotome, I am Damianos of Bear Mountain, enemy of the Argonauts and your destroyer."

* * *

Ranma narrowed his eyes at the latest weirdo to find himself in Nerima. It was definitely a good thing that Robin had taken advantage of the big guy's distraction to get Nabiki back, though she was probably working on a way to make yen off of this.

He was surprised how tough this Damian guy was, not to mention the way he spoke. It was old fashioned, and rather similar to how some of the older martial arts masters and clan heads he'd met on the training trip spoke.

"That's what they all say pal." Ranma said putting his hands behind his back in one of the Anything goes style "unprepared" stance. Before dodging under another punch before launching a kick to the large man's chin and following it up with a reverse hook kick to the side of the head knocking him into a nearby directory.

"Ha, some destroyer, ya ain't so tough." Ranma taunted, deciding it was best to treat this as a standard Ryoga sparring match.

"Cocky little pest aren't you?"The big person said annoyed, he continued his efforts to knock the annoyance away, not really worried about the mortal's attack, after all he could at least tell that the attacks couldn't truly leave any lasting damage.

"Thanks, I try." Ranma replied cheekily, avoiding another attack before grabbing the extended arm and using the opponent's momentum to move them into a throw. Of course it was a surprise when Ranma had to actually use quite a bit of ki in order to actually succeed in the throw.

"Jeez, yer a heavy one aintcha?" The pigtailed martial artist commented.

The monster glowered, he needed to get them outside so he could truly fight, the train station was too small of an area.

* * *

Nabiki narrowed her eyes, while an attack hadn't been unexpected this guy was definitely new.

Most people coming to Nerima for a fight usually fixated on one person, however Nabiki had seen the opening attack, and it had not been attacking the usual culprit.

In fact, it seemed as though Ranma were more of an annoyance for the trenchcoated man. Nabiki had noticed that the trenchcoated figure, who called himself Damianos had been targeting Robin…

The name also made the middle Tendo raise an eyebrow, it sounded greek to her, and it only took the Mercenary a second to connect several previously unconnected dots related to their more mysterious houseguest. She needed to know more, after all information was power...and power was money.

"So Ellis, Care to explain this?" Nabiki asked, giving the blond her trademark mercenary smirk.

The American looked up, giving a sheepish look, but Nabiki wasn't fooled. She could see the careful, nervous glances back to the fight, as well as the fact that he had been scanning the room before she'd gained his attention.

She realized after a moment that he was looking for something, most likely a weapon. "I wouldn't worry about Saotome, seems like a stacked match to me." THe brunette said casually, fishing for information.

"No, he's still mortal Damianos isn't like Ryoga or Mouse, he ain't gonna go down easy." The blond said. Nabiki raised an eyebrow, Robin was taking this seriously, a stark contrast to the American's easygoing personality.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Nabiki asked, this was definitely something interesting. .

Robin hesitated, he'd avoided telling anyone about his own status or that of the world he was a part of.

How would they treat him knowing the truth? THey could reject him, especially since monsters even here seemed to appear out of the woodwork trying to kill him, and just after he'd thought he'd been free of that life.

"Look Ellis, this has to do with my family I need to know what we've gotten ourselves into." The mercenary said seeing the hesitation.

"I'll explain later, I need to help." Robin said, running off before Nabiki could press the boy for more info.

She didn't see why… Saotome could handle himse-The middle Tendo's brain stopped mid sentence as she watched Saotome take a hit, this guy seemed to be packing a lot of force, maybe as much as Ryoga...based off his attacks earlier.

There was also the fact he didn't seem to have really been affected by Ranma's punches. Oh sure she could see that he seemed to be reacting, and likely was feeling pain from Ranma's attacks, but there didn't seem to be any lasting damage.

She watched the pigtailed boy smash into one of the pillars that were providing support for the roof.

Nabiki cursed, she should have been taking bets. Now everyone around had already seen that, and would know this new guy had a chance. She could have made a killing too.

* * *

Ranma let out a groan as he pulled himself out of the rubble.

That punch had come out of nowhere, he could have sworn he'd avoided the strike. It felt like he'd just taken a suckerpunch from pigboy as well.

The familiar tingling of his danger sense was the only warning Ranma was allowed before the giant of a man tried to smash the downed martial artist. Ranma only just managed to roll out of the way, jumping to his feet as the as the large man's fist shattered the stone.

Ranma avoided another strike from the large man, jumping into the air and rebounding off the ceiling of the train station to deliver a kick to the face. "Hope ya enjoyed that cheap shot pal, cause ya ain't gettin' another one."

He evaded an attempted grab, using the offending limb as a springboard, only to find his leg caught somehow...that wasn't right.

He could have sworn this guy hadn't been in any position to grab him. The man slammed him into a nearby wall.

Ranma's mind raced, some kind of technique? He hadn't sensed any Ki buildup...it was like his perception had been altered. Something similar to the Splitting Cat Hairs technique then? Ranma got the sense he was missing something, this guy wasn't using martial arts, there was a structure to his fighting but no real style…

Now that he was closer, Ranma did recall that there was something...unfocused about the man's features. Ranma was brought out of his analysis when he felt himself thrown through the air, after being slammed against the wall a few more times. Ranma rolled in the air, using his ki to move in ways no human should have had any right to in order to minimize the damage, landing in a crouch a good distance away.

He didn't want to admit it but this fight was wearing him down, pain was shooting through his body, the big guy was somehow seemed bigger than when he'd arrived, though that Ranma dismissed that notion, it didn't make sense and there was no Ki aura.

Could probably give Ryoga a run for his money in a slugfest...the fact he seemed to shrug off every attack so far also hadn't gone unnoticed. Damianos made another lunge, and this time Ranma only barely managed to get out of the way this time, and raised his hands to attempt to block the follow-up strike.

The giant man that called himself Damianos stopped when a fist sized piece of rubble hit his head.

There, glaring at the large man was Robin, Ranma felt annoyed. "Hey butt out, don't go jumpin into a man ta man fight."

"This is supposed to be my fight, I ain't one of your fiancees, save the macho act for them." Robin said seriously Ranma blinked at that, Robin was normally very laid back, even when it came to the curse of all things.

But the way Robin seemed to be holding himself now, Ranma was reminded of a few other incidents, such as with Tsubasa and when Robin had lost his cool after hearing about the seppuku pledge.

"Save the dramatics for Hades, halfblood." Damianos said, turning his attention away from Ranma and instead focusing on the Blond American. Ranma noticed that his eyes locked onto the Amulet Robin wore. "If you hand over the amulet, I may even let your mortal friend walk out of here alive...after I've ripped your limbs from your body." The monster said, giving a sadistic grin.

Robin responded by throwing another piece of rubble.

Damianos growled in response, leaving the pigtailed by be for now in favor of attacking the American. Ranma felt annoyance at that, he wasn't some small fry dammit.

The giant's fist was avoided as he went for another ground-shattering punch

Robin meanwhile was stalling...Damianos wasn't able to fully drop his human disguise here, the station's ceiling was too low, but he seemed to be in an inbetween state almost, having grown larger, and Robin had a sneaking suspicion on how he'd been able to hit Ranma the way

Ranma watched the fight as Robin evaded the large man's strikes, strangely enough the blonde didn't seem to be retaliating, it almost seemed like he was…

A realization hit Ranma, the bird….Robin's pet hadn't been seen since the initial attack, he'd seen how well trained the animal seemed, almost more like a caretaker to the other gender-bender at times in some strange way…

He turned back to the fight, sitting up in a contemplative pose with his legs crossed, normally he would try to rejoin the fight, but Robin had, admittedly been right.

If the Blond wanted to take this fight on, then Ranma's honor wouldn't let him interfer. He'd step in only if he had to, and besides he needed to figure out what the Damian-guy was doing to hit him earlier.

Robin seemed to be doing pretty good, which surprised the pigtailed boy since he was sure that whatever trick was used on him would definitely be used against the actual target of the big guy's ire.

Then he saw it, Robin sidestepped seemingly nothing, except that there was a definite impact as the ground he'd been on before cracked, Ranma blinked before seeing a fist there suddenly...but that didn't make sen.."

The martial artist focused on the large man's ki in confusion when he saw it.

Where the man's arms were connected to his torso there were two extra pairs of limbs, which slowly seemed to shape into two extra pairs of arms as Ranma became more aware, as if his knowledge of them made them magically become visible.

The Blond dodged backwards as an arm came swinging at him, putting distance between himself and his multi-armed opponent.

"So you've gotten better? Bah no matter."

The monster gave an earth shaking stomp that caused Robin to stumble a bit. Unfortunately for the American the monster didn't hesitate to capitalize on the opening slapping him aside and sending the blond flying into a wall.

Robin groaned, taking a breath only to feel a sharp pain. A clear sign of broken ribs, he also didn't like the way his leg was twisted either.

The monster strolled up to him, grinning wickedly. "Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt, Chaos spawn?"

He raised a fist, planning to crush the demigod's skull with his next strike only to find his arm stuck in a concrete like grip. Turning around revealed why...There was another mortal boy, around the same height as the first one wearing a tiger-striped bandana, and a decidedly pissed off expression, the first boy was nearby as well, obviously having been about to interfer.

This could be interesting.

* * *

Ryoga Hibiki had been lost, he found himself underground this time, on a train track following said track to wherever they may lead.

He'd had a very strange few days as he'd been finding himself in stranger and stranger places recently. One of which being a store full of statues, which had been just off what looked like an American Highway. The statues had an almost disturbingly lifelike quality, even those that displayed mythical creatures. He recalled a particular one that depicted a some kind of half goat man.

It had been creepy, and that had been only the first weird stop he'd made on his latest strange journey.

So when he finally found his way out of the tunnel and in the light of an apparently Japanese train station. He noticed that people seemed to be streaming out of the building in droves as well, and the sounds of fighting as well.

Ryoga followed the sound, which made actually finding the fight in question possibly for the perpetually lost boy. He was surprised to see Robin was the one fighting, skillfully dodging the attacks. While admittedly the lost boy knew any of the Nerima fighters could have easily outclassed the blond american, he was still doing rather well compared to before. Even without striking back.

That fact confused the Hibiki, why wouldn't you attack an opponent, especially since the large man wasn't pulling his punches it seemed. The lost boy saw Ranma nearby, he seemed a bit roughed up but the Hibiki boy wasn't fooled into believing that the clumsy brute would have been able to cause actual injury to his pigtailed rival, light bruising at best.

He supposed Robin knew he wouldn't be able to do much damage to the brute, but why wasn't Saotome helping? He did recognize that look on Ranma's face, like he was trying to figure something, maybe a new technique? Ryoga knew that look well considering he had been on the receiving end of it.

When the American teen was finally hit Ryoga felt anger burning. Especially since his opponent wasn't backing off, and seemed to be ready to finish the job. Ryoga saw Ranma start moving, he was closer however and caught the brute by the arm, glaring at the guy.

Ranma caught a moment after him, next to their downed friend.

"Saotome, help Robin." The bandana clad boy said, barely contained rage evident in his voice.

He was sure this was Ranma's fault somehow, but right now Ryoga was more concerned with the brute who had tried to harm one of the few people he really considered a friend.

"Bah, I've had enough of this nonsense." Ryoga felt a fist impact against his chest, even though he could have sworn he hadn't seen the guy's arms do that.

Great this guy was using some kind of cheap trick, even as the Bandana clad boy thought it he noticed his perception altered allowing the arm to become visible. It would have been effective if not for one problem.

"That punch...felt like a baby's kick." The fang-toothed boy gave a grin. In truth he was actually surprised by how strong this guy was, but it was nothing compared to the Bakusei tenketsu training. It felt similar to one of Ranma's punches really.

Ryoga could take hundreds of the pigtailed boy's punches..

"NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryoga yelled, lifting the giant over his shoulder before driving his head into the concrete ground.

* * *

Damianos was surprised by the strength of this new enemy.

Of course the impact wouldn't do any lasting damage to him but it was still irritating.

The fact that this new boy could easily withstand his attacks. At least in his current only semi-transformed state. He stood back up, glaring at his latest opponent. Only to be pushed back by a flying kick from one of his previous opponents returning.

"RANMA! This is my fight!" The bandanna clad one said, apparently annoyed.

"This guy don't wanna play fair, so why do we gotta, moron." The pigtailed one retorted.

He looked over both of them, he would be able to take one of them down on his own, even wear the two of them down enough in a prolonged fight, however the fact of the matter was he didn't have time. The yokai groups would already react poorly to the fight so far, he had no intention of getting into a prolonged fight with them.

A black shape flying through the air solidified his decision as he noticed that accursed bird carrying the demigod's sword. He couldn't afford to remain, especially given that he didn't know the capabilities of these two mortals.

The bird seemed to notice his master's condition, and took the sword to the pigtailed one instead. Yes he'd retreat for now there were too many disadvantages to trying to fight these two right now.

He made his escape while the two boys argued, only being noticed too late for them to stop him.

* * *

Author's note.

Worry not I have not given up on this story.

Sorry it took so long, I had to look up things such as Tokyo's subway system information to get a good idea of the layout of the station for the fight. And then life hit ya know. Didn't mean for the fight to be this long, and i don't really feel confident in the quality of it, as prolonged action scenes are not my specialty and I prefer writing quick action scenes. I also had to go over and fix things a few times but the chapter is a good length so meh.

Also had Damianos ramp up in power throughout the scene, especially as he began taking things more seriously. I have decided that the martial artists can't really injure monsters, at least not with physical attacks, interested to see where this goes. But yeah. Also got more of the mist and it's effect on martial artists worked out. Also worked it in so his disguise is more shapeshifting and less the mist, though he probably uses a combination of the two.

Essentially with the Mist, which for those unfamiliar with Percy Jackson is the mystical force that keeps mortals or normal people from seeing weirdness monsters/demigods/gods or the paranormal aspects of them, I've decided martial artists, particularly with good Ki control can see through it to an extent, however not completely, I'll flesh out this idea more later probably.

Make sure to leave a review, I like getting criticism and it helps to know how i messed up so i can correct myself


End file.
